New Game?
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Hey guys I started this October 4th, 2017 so I've been slightly procrastinating here and there but I finally finished it and I hope you like it. It's basically the genocide route with my Oc Alex being the main character sorry it's weird at the end I was working off my imagination at that point. I am not naming the chapters because it's too hard to think of names for them.
1. Chapter 1

A screen appears text coming up on it.

New Game

No Yes

All of a sudden the yes button was pressed. Another screen appears, more text coming up.

Name the fallen human.

The alphabet appeared with a space above it. A box appeared moving over the letters. It was being slow and careful with its movements. Soon enough a letter appeared in the space.

A

Soon another letter.

Al

And another

Ale

Then the last letter was chosen.

Alex

A button with the word enter appeared and it was clicked. More text appeared.

This name is, different. Proceed?

Alex

No Yes

The yes button was clicked. Soon the screen went an almost blinding white text appearing.

Game Crashed. Reloading files.

It was strange for something like this to happen. After a few moments the screen disappeared. The game was reloaded the screen appearing once more with new text.

Alex Lv 1 00:00

Ruins - Beginning

Continue Reset

The continue button was yellow. It was soon pressed the screen going white before fading to black. A screen appears having a person wearing an orange sweater with a single red stripe in the middle.

Loading

The person looks around being on a bed of golden flowers. It was, confusing. What was going on? Soon the person started moving being more confused not able to control their own body.

Transitioning

"What's going on? Where am I? Why, Why can't I control my body!" The person cries out being greeted by a strange silence. They were invisibly guided to an arched doorway. They were so confused while they involuntarily walked through it screen going black for a moment. The person was guided forward to a hump of green space jumping back when a golden flower appeared on it out of nowhere.Transitioning

The flower had a face and then started to speak.

Howdy!

I'm FLOWEY.

FLOWEY the FLOWER!

The dialogue box cleared then more text came up.

Hmmm. . .

You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?

Once more it cleared.

Golly, you must be so confused.

The person so badly wanted to say that they were very confused, but they couldn't. The flower kept talking though.

Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!

I guess little old me will have to do.

This was confusing, but what happened next was startling.

Ready?

Here we go!

Transitioning

A strange screen appeared a red heart appearing in a box the flower in front of it. Under the box said LV 1 HP 20 / 20. The flower spoke again.

See that heart?

That is your SOUL.

The very culmination of your being!

Culmination of your being? The person didn't understand it. They didn't understand why their heart was called a soul. The flower continues speaking.

Your SOUL starts off weak, but can get strong if you gain a lot of LV.

LV? The person is confused not knowing what or why this is happening.

What's LV stand for?

Why, LOVE, of course!

The person knew they should've guessed that and listened quietly since that's all they could do.

You want some LOVE, don't you?

The person of course was unsure, but had no say in what happened.

Don't worry.

I'll share some with you!

The person was still very unsure wanting to say no, but still they couldn't utter a word. The flower winked as five small white pellet things appeared above it.

Down here, LOVE is shared through. . .

There was a short pause.

Little white. . .

"Friendliness pellets."

This information didn't seem safe or secure. Judging from the way the flower paused before saying this that is.

Are you ready?

Move around!

Get as many as you can!

All of a sudden the pellets were flying towards the person. They became very uneasy and dodged them all out of fear. The flower didn't look too impressed because of it though.

Hey buddy, you missed them.

Let's try again, okay?

Soon enough another round of five pellets appear flying towards the person. They instinctively dodged once more. Flowey seemed to be getting angry and the person didn't know why.

Is this a joke?

Are you brain dead?

RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS! Friendliness pellets

The person was further confused and made uneasy by what the flower said. So once again they dodged the pellets. All of a sudden the flower's expression became rather demonic.

You know what's going on here, don't you?

You just wanted to see me suffer.

The person was terrified the box around their soul becoming smaller. The box was soon surrounded by the more than likely not too friendly 'friendliness pellets.'

Die.

That was all that was said when the pellets started to close in on the person's soul. The flower's face was demonic and scary, but the pellets just disappeared out of nowhere when they got close enough. The flower got confused before a fireball appeared knocking the flower offscreen. All of a sudden a goat like woman appears on screen talking.

What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. . .

Ah, do not be afraid, my child.

I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS.

I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down.

You are the first human to come here in a long time.

Come!

I will guide you through the catacombs.


	2. Chapter 2

Transitioning

That was strange, very strange. Soon the person listened to Toriel speak once more.

 **This way.**

Soon the goat lady turned and walked forward and the person once more involuntarily moved and followed. The screen went black for a second soon being purple in a certain pattern like walls. Toriel waited and soon walked up the stairs the person following, but stopped at a yellow diamond thing. Something happened when it was interacted with.

(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)

(HP fully restored.)

EMPTY LV 0 0:00

Save Return

The person's soul appeared next to save. Something clicked it and the box text changed.

Alex LV 1 1:05

Ruins-Entrance

File saved.

Strange, but the person now feels used to this strangeness. Soon the person followed Toriel once more involuntarily. Toriel guided the person through a couple of puzzles before they came to a room with a dummy. Toriel soon spoke.

 **As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you.**

 **You will need to be prepared for this situation.**

 **However, worry not!**

 **The process is simple.**

 **When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT.**

 **While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation.**

 **Stall for time.**

 **I will come resolve the conflict.**

 **Practice talking to the dummy.**

The person was once again confused watching Toriel walk to the other side of the room. They soon walked to the dummy and interacted with it.

Transitioning

You encountered the dummy.

Alex LV 1 HP 20 / 20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

The person's name is Alex. Guess they should go by that now. Alex looked at the options looking to the ACT button to try a conversation like Toriel said to. But at the same time Alex was staring at the FIGHT button. A feeling of rage overwhelmed them from being confused and unable to move on their own. Their hand hovered over the ACT button once again against their will, but they broke that force. Turning they hit the FIGHT button with their fist feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. It was like they finally broke the thing that was forcing them to do things. A screen with a few lines appeared and they waited till the white moving line was in the middle then hit the button again. Alex watched as a red slash went over the dummy dealing damage and destroying it. Alex was happy and they felt content with their decision.

YOU WON!

You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.

Transitioning

Alex sighs in relief, but that was short as Toriel spoke.

 **Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting!**

 **They are for Talking!**

 **We do not want to hurt anybody, do we. . . ?**

 **Come now.**

Alex rolled their eyes a little not feeling the overwhelming power forcing their actions. They soon enough followed Toriel to the next room. Walking into the next room Toriel said there was another puzzle and was curious if they would be able to figure it out. Following her Alex was sent into a FIGHT.

Transitioning

Froggit attacks you!

Alex rolled their eyes not even caring for the other options immediately pressing fight. They waited for the line to go into the middle then pressed and attacked. The froggit was defeated in one hit Alex watching the results.

YOU WON!

You earned 10 XP and 20 gold.

Your LOVE increased.

Alex LV 2 HP 20 / 24

Alex smiles while watching this finding joy in the increased number.

Transitioning

Alex soon followed Toriel once more eyes going wide when they saw a spike path. Being silent Alex interacted with Toriel.

 **This is the puzzle, but. . .**

 **Here, take my hand for a moment.**

Alex quietly took Toriel's hand fright filling his body when she started to walk. Alex was amazed while watching the spikes go down when Toriel guided them across. Once across Toriel let Alex's hand go and spoke.

 **Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.**

Alex watched Toriel turn and walk into the next room soon quietly following. Alex looks at her when she started to speak.

 **You have done excellently thus far, my child.**

 **However. . . I have a difficult request to ask of you.**

 **. . .**

 **I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.**

 **Forgive me for this.**

Alex was confused by this watching Toriel turn and start walking down the hall. Once she was out of sight Alex sighs walking down the hall easily and humming lightly. Soon though Alex was growing frustrated with how long the hall was. Finally Alex reached the end of the hall seeing Toriel behind a pillar and decided to interact with her.

 **. . .**

Alex was confused but rolled their eyes and walked past the pillar Toriel coming out.

 **Greetings, my child.**

 **Do not worry, I did not leave you.**

 **I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.**

 **Thank you for trusting me.**

 **However, there was an important reason for this exercise.**

 **. . . to test your independence.**

 **I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.**

 **Please remain here.**

 **It's dangerous to explore by yourself.**

 **I have an idea.**

 **I will give you a CELL PHONE.**

 **If you have a need for anything, just call.**

 **Be good, alright?**

With that Toriel left Alex alone which relieved them. They were tired of listening to her and wanted to go on already. Not caring for her asking them to stay put they went to the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ring. . .**

 **Hello?**

 **This is TORIEL.**

 **You have not left the room, have you?**

 **There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain.**

 **It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself.**

 **Be good, alright?**

 **Click. . .**

Alex sighed in annoyance not caring for the short chat. They saw a doorway and went in finding a bowl of candy they smile. Walking up to it almost immediately they interact with the bowl.

It says 'take one.'

Take a piece of candy?

Yes No

Of course Alex clicked yes since they loved candy.

You took a piece of candy.

(Press [c] to open the menu.)

Alex hums wanting another piece of candy so they interacted with it again.

'Take one.'

Take a candy?

Yes No

Once more Alex pressed yes.

You took more candy.

How disgusting. .

Alex didn't care about being called disgusting and interacted again.

'Take one.'

Take a candy?

Yes No

Alex happily took yet another piece of candy.

You take another piece.

You feel like the scum of the earth. . .

Alex let out a light laugh since they felt the exact opposite. They decide to take yet another piece.

'Take one.'

Take a candy?

Yes No

You took too much too fast.

The candy spills onto the floor.

Alex blinks watching it merely shrugging though. They decided to interact again.

Look at what you've done.

Alex shrugged once more and walked out of the room with a hum. They seemed to not care that they spilled the bowl of candy. Walking out of the room Alex decided to try that weird thing clicking something a menu thing appeared.

Alex

LV 2

HP 24 / 24

G 20

ITEM

STAT

CELL

Alex tilts their head looking at the things clicking ITEM. Alex soon sees four Monster Candy's and hums exiting out of the menu like thing. Alex soon saw a glowing yellow diamond thing walking over they interacted with it.

(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.)

(HP fully restored.)

Alex hums and looked at the screen since it was the same from where it was at the stairs. Alex clicks save now.

Alex LV 2 5:01

Ruins - Leaf Pile

File Saved.

Alex hums to themself quietly and started walking to the next doorway soon being interrupted by a fight.

Transitioning

Whimsum approached meekly

Alex sighs in annoyance looking at the monster quietly then clicked fight. Soon enough they clicked the button attacking it. Alex watched the defenseless monster crumble away into dust a small twisted smile appearing on their face.

Transitioning

They walked through the doorway happily. Not even realizing the weak floor in front of them Alex fell through onto a pile of leaves. Groaning softly they got up and continued walking going through a doorway and appearing on the top floor across the broken tiles. Sighing they walked into the next room whining in annoyance when their phone started ringing signaling that Toriel was calling.

 **Ring. .**

 **Hello?**

 **This is TORIEL.**

 **For no reason in particular. . .**

 **Which do you prefer?**

 **Cinnamon or butterscotch?**

Right when Alex was about to say butterscotch though they were interrupted by Toriel.

 **. . . wait.**

 **Do not tell me.**

 **Is it Butterscotch?**

 **Yes** **No**

Alex was amazed that Toriel knew they liked butterscotch and said Yes.

 **Hee hee hee.**

 **I had a feeling.**

 **When humans fall down here, strangely. . .**

 **I. . .**

 **I often feel like I already know them.**

 **Truthfully, when I first saw you, I felt. . .**

 **. . . like I was seeing an old friend for the first time.**

 **Strange, is it not?**

Alex wanted to say yes to that because at that moment they felt a strange feeling in their chest. It was like they were trying to remember something important, but they just couldn't no matter how hard they tried. Alex listened to Toriel while she finished speaking.

 **Well, thank you for your selection.**

 **Click. . .**

With that the phone call was over so Alex started walking again groaning when Toriel called once more. They were starting to find her to be an annoying nuisance.

 **Ring. . .**

 **Hello?**

 **This is TORIEL.**

 **You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you?**

 **I know what your preference is, but. . .**

 **Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?**

Alex was confused, but they said no since they aren't very picky.

 **Right, right, I understand.**

 **Thank you for being patient, by the way.**

 **Click. . .**

With that a sigh left Alex and they continued to walk hoping Toriel wouldn't call again. Alex walked towards a rock to push it groaning in annoyance when a Whimsum appeared. They didn't want to deal with it immediately fighting they killed it. Alex resumed what they were doing and pushed the rock on the switch watching spikes go down continuing to walk being close to the door and now wanting to scream.

 **Ring. . .**

 **Hello?**

 **You do not have any allergies, do you?**

 **Huh**

 **Why am I asking?**

 **No reason. . .**

 **No reason at all.**

 **Click. . .**

Alex rolled their eyes walking into the next room. Upon walking to a floor of cracked tiles it felt like they've seen it before walking to the edge they started walking down. Walking all the way they turned and walked a few steps right turning and going up all the way. Walking right till they got to a leaf pile they turned and walked down. Then turned right and walked all the way then up and walked to the door. They were confused to why they felt like they've seen the puzzle before, but shook it off. Growling Alex went into a fight just when they were going to go through the door and killed the two monsters before walking through the door. They found three rocks and once again felt like they knew this puzzle walking to the third rock they went to push it.

WHOA there, pardner!

Who said you could push me around?

HMM?

So you're ASKIN' me to move over?

Okay, just for you, pumpkin.

Alex had tried to push the rock being shocked since it had talked to them, but was annoyed when it didn't move enough. They interacted once more with the rock.

HMM?

You want me to move some more?

Alrighty, how's this?

Alex growls when the rock moved up and tried to push it.

HMM?

That was the wrong direction?

Okay, think I got it.

Alex sighed in relief when the rock went on the switch seeing the spikes go down they smile and walk forward only being slightly past the rock their eye twitching in anger. Alex watched the spikes go back up quickly turning around and stomping back to the rock.

HMM?

You wanted me to STAY there?

You're giving me a real workout.

Finally the rock stayed put Alex walking forward being attacked. They were getting tired of this and fought watching the dust blow away soon enough. Walking through the door Alex sees what they've called a 'Save Point' walking over to it.

(Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese. . .)

(It fills you with determination.)

Alex rolled their eyes and saved.

Alex LV 2 8:16

Ruins - Mouse Hole

File saved.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex continued on to the next room finding a ghost blocking the way sighing they walked over.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. . .

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. . .

ZZZZZZZZZZ. . .

(are they gone yet)

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. . .

(This ghost keeps saying 'z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.)

Move it with force?

Yes No

Of course Alex clicked yes and a battle started.

Here comes Napstablook

Alex just fought. They didn't care that they probably weren't actually hitting it either. Dodging the others attacks Alex fought again. They were confused when the attack box said "Really not feelin up to it right now. Sorry." Alex shrugged this off and fought again dodging, but they gasped upon getting hit quickly finishing their dodge. Alex fought again hating that it was taking so long. Sighing they dodged and fought again sighing in relief, but frowned listening to the other.

Umm. . . you do know you can't kill ghosts right?

We're sorta incorporeal and all.

I was just lowering my hp because I didn't want to be rude.

Sorry.

I just made this more awkward.

Pretend you beat me

Oooooooooo. . .

YOU WON!

You lost 1 experience point.

Alex growls seeing they lost an experience point thinking it was stupid. But nonetheless they continued and walked into the room straight ahead. Walking in they saw two spider webs and a sign. Alex went to the closest web interacting with it.

Leave 7G in the web?

Yes No

Alex clicked yes.

Some spiders crawled down and gave you a donut.

Alex had no words taking the donut and rushed back out the doorway and going up this time shaking in a strange discomfort from getting food from spiders. They walked quietly on the path being so close to the next doorway now wanting to throw their phone.

 **Ring. . .**

 **Hello?**

 **I just realized that it has been awhile since I have cleaned up.**

 **I was not expecting to have company so soon.**

 **There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there.**

 **You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need.**

 **Someday you might see something you really like.**

 **You will want to leave room in your pockets for that.**

 **Click. . .**

Alex was a little confused but went into the next room finding some broken tiles and felt like they've been here before. Walking down they fell through the bottom right hole finding a Faded Ribbon. So they decided to equip it.

Alex

LV 2

HP 24 / 24

G 25

ITEM

STAT

CELL

Alex clicked item and went down to the Faded Ribbon clicking it then clicked use.

You equipped the ribbon.

Alex went back in and decided to use the bandage since they were hurt.

You re-applied the bandage.

Still kind of gooey.

Your HP was maxed out.

Alex nearly dry heaved reading this and went through the door appearing on the top floor his body shivering in disgust. They walked to the top middle tile falling through and found a lever pulling it. The ground shook signaling that something happened and they went through the door. They soon fought another monster it was like they were nothing anymore Alex walking by the pile of dust very soon and into the next room they went, but they noticed something they liked at the end of the fight.

YOU WON!

You earned 7 XP and 5 gold.

Your LOVE increased.

Alex had smiled and soon paid attention to the room they were in. Walking through they somehow remembered this puzzle automatically just walking to the next room they went to the pillar right beside the door a blue switch being behind it.

It's a switch.

Press it?

Yes No

Alex clicked yes of course.

You hear a clicking sound.

Soon Alex continued to the next room which was the same as the two rooms before just rotated. Alex soon went to the red switch.

It's a switch.

Press it?

Yes No

Alex clicked yes of course.

You hear a clicking sound.

Then Alex went into the last room finding the green switch.

It's a switch.

Press it?

Yes No

Alex clicked yes of course.

You hear a clicking sound.

Alex hums and went to the next room walking all the way to the end of the hall going through a doorway they saw. Alex smiles seeing a knife and decided to pick it up.

You found the toy knife.

So obviously Alex was excited and equipped the toy knife.

You equipped the toy knife.

Humming Alex decided to get rid of the stick since they had no use for it anymore.

The stick was thrown away.

Alex soon left the room and walked back down the hall turning and walked over the pile of leaves in the shape of an arrow. They stared at the doorway quietly before feeling a tugging sensation to finish what they had started. So Alex turned and started back tracking. They hum and backtrack to the room that had the talking rock and started walking around. Joy was the sensation Alex felt when they encountered a monster.

Froggit and Whimsum drew near.

Of course Alex attacked the Whimsum as it was weakest. A smirk grew on their face watching it turn to dust and dodged the Froggits attack easily. It took two of their turns before the monster turned to dust in front of Alex who felt a rush of adrenaline, so they continued. Alex continued walking around the room continuing to encounter monsters and easily slay them finding it annoying how much time it took till they encountered a monster. They kept killing the monsters until new text appeared in front of them instead of a monster.

But nobody came.

Upon reading this the surrounding music became much deeper and lower Alex not being sure whether they should feel happy or scared. However this did not stop them and they knew what they had to do next. Alex went into the next room and approached the glowing diamond clicking it.

Determination.

Alex hums their smirk returning and they saved their progress.

Alex LV 4 33:47

Ruins - Mouse Hole

File saved.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex continued on their way to the place they knew there was still one monster being frustrated by the text that kept popping up whenever they went through a new room but ignored it. Soon enough Alex went through the doorway they had hesitated to go through earlier, but this time there was no tugging sensation to pull them away. Walking in a bit Alex saw Toriel approach and they knew she was the only one left.

 **Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.**

Alex watched her approach having about to use her phone most likely to call them she noticed Alex and went to him being worried.

 **How did you get here, my child?**

 **Are you hurt?**

 **Not a scratch…**

 **Impressive!**

 **But still…**

 **I should not have left you alone for so long.**

 **It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this.**

 **Err…**

 **Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer.**

 **Come, small one!**

Alex was annoyed that she called them 'small one' but shook it off and followed quietly. They did stop and save though.

Alex LV 4 36:10

Ruins - Home

File saved.

After Alex went into the house looking at Toriel.

 **Do you smell that?**

 **Surprise!**

 **It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie.**

 **I thought we might celebrate your arrival.**

 **I want you to have a nice time living here.**

 **So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.**

 **Here, I have another surprise for you.**

Alex was disgusted by the thought of snail pie and followed Toriel.

 **This is it…**

Alex grumbled silently when their hand was grabbed and they were guided to the first door in the hall.

 **A room of your own.**

 **I hope you like it!**

Once again Alex grumbled silently when Toriel rubbed their head then turned.

 **Is something burning… ?**

 **Um, make yourself at home!**

And so Toriel rushed out to the kitchen while Alex went into the room and laid on the bed not even realising they fell asleep until they woke up to see a piece of pie on a plate. They decide to take it since it looked yummy.

You found a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

Alex smiled to themself and walked out of the room and to Toriel who was in the living room. They soon talk to her.

 **Up already, I see?**

 **Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here.**

 **There are so many old books I want to share.**

 **I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot.**

 **I've also prepared a curriculum for your education.**

 **This may come as a surprise to you…**

 **But I have always wanted to be a teacher.**

… **actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising.**

 **STILL.**

 **I am glad to have you living here.**

 **Oh, did you want something?**

 **What is it?**

 **Nothing** **When can I go home?**

Alex so wanted to say obviously, but refrained from doing so asking when they could go home. Toriel seemed a bit upset by this while speaking.

 **What?**

 **This… This IS your home now.**

 **Um… would you like to hear about this book I am reading?**

 **It is called "72 Uses for Snails."**

 **How about it?**

 **Sure** **How to exit the RUINS**

Once again Alex asked how to leave.

 **Um…**

 **How about an exciting snail fact?**

 **Did you know that snails…**

 **Talk. Really. Slowly.**

 **Just kidding, snails don't talk.**

 **Interesting.**

 **Yeah** **How to exit the RUINS**

Once again Alex asked how to leave seeming to displease Toriel.

… **I have to do something.**

 **Stay here.**

And with that Toriel got up and left the room Alex obviously following her. They followed Toriel down to the basement being stopped.

 **You wish to know how to return "home," do you not?**

 **Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS.  
A one-way exit to the rest of the underground.**

 **I am going to destroy it.**

 **No one will ever be able to leave again.**

 **Now be a good child and go upstairs.**

Alex felt furious that Toriel was saying such things and continued to follow.

 **Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.**

 **I have seen it again and again.**

 **They come.**

 **They leave.**

 **They die.**

 **You naive child…**

 **If you leave the RUINS…**

 **They…**

 **ASGORE…**

 **Will kill you.**

 **I am only protecting you, do you understand?**

… **go to your room.**

But once again Alex continued to follow only getting angrier.

 **Do not try to stop me.**

 **This is your final warning.**

Alex didn't care and followed again seeing the door behind Toriel.

 **You want to leave so badly?**

 **Hmph.**

 **You are just like the others.**

 **There is only one solution to this.**

 **Prove yourself…**

 **Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!**

Alex was eager to start the battle, but Toriel hesitated for a moment and spoke.

… **wait.**

… **why are you looking at me like that?**

 **Like you have seen a ghost.**

 **Do you know something that I do not?**

 **No…**

 **That is impossible.**

Alex felt a weird sensation in their head not being able to pinpoint what it was just as they were pulled out of it by the battle starting.

Toriel blocks the way!

And of course Alex immediately hit fight without second thoughts striking Toriel and brought her down with one critical hit.

 **Y… you… really hate me that much?**

 **Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here.**

 **Not you…**

 **But them!**

Alex watched with a smirk while Toriel kneeled having trouble keeping herself together.

 **Ha… ha…**

And with that Alex watched Toriel turn to dust which didn't affect them at all. They walked cold heartedly a wild smirk on their face while Toriel's soul shattered before their eyes. Alex spent no more time and went through the door walking down the long hall and through the corridor then through the big archway.


	6. Chapter 6

Transitioning

Everything went black for a few moments till they found themself in a cold snowy forest. Slightly shivering they started walking eventually going past a twig on the path stopping only for a moment when it snapped. They continued on and walked by two trees that were close together suddenly feeling like they were being followed, but still they continued. It wasn't until they got to some horribly designed barrier that the presence made itself known walking up behind Alex.

Human.

Alex rolled their eyes and turned around grabbing the person's hand to shake it once it was outstretched. Annoyance filled them when a whoopie cushion went off rolling their eyes again.

heheh… the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick.

it's ALWAYS funny.

…

that's uh.

your cue to laugh.

or, uh, to emote at all?

…

(gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh…?)

OK, that's fine.

everyone's got their own sense of humor.

i'm sans.

sans the skeleton.

im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.

but… y'know...

i dont really care about capturing anybody.

now my brother, papyrus…

he's a human-hunting FANATIC.

hey, actually, I think that's him over there.

i have an idea.

go through this gate thingy.

yeah, go right through.

my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone.

Alex sighed and walked through stopping and listening to Sans.

quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.

Alex however did not move at all.

…

uh, ok, i guess you don't have to.

Soon Alex watched when who they presumed to be Papyrus came over to the two.

SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!?

yeah.

REALLY!? WOWIE! GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!

Alex watched silently while Papyrus simply turned and walked away Sans being surprised just as much as Alex.

that worked out, huh?

Alex shrugged to themself and walked off being stopped by Sans who spoke.

well, i'll be straight-forward with you.

my brother'd really like to see a human…

so, y'know, it'd really help me out…

if you kept pretending to be one.

Alex was confused by Sans words, but kept walking while the skeleton went the other way. Alex hummed finding a save point.

16 left.

Alex LV 6 52:53

Snowdin - Box road

File saved.

Alex shook their head confused by the number, but went over to a box and opened it. They took the tough glove and put the piece of pie and spider donut in before closing it and equipping the glove and simply threw out the toy knife.

You abandoned the toy knife.

Alex decided to go up and check that area smirking big when encountered by Snowdrake soon killing it effortlessly. Going up they found no interest in the spot and went to the next seeing Sans and Papyrus.

SO SANS! WHEN'S THE HUMAN SHOWING UP?

I WANT TO LOOK MY SUNDAY BEST…

OR AT LEAST MY TUESDAY PRETTY-GOOD.

don't you only have one outfit?

YEAH, BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR!

oh. right.

good idea.

say, why don't you look over there?

Alex silently watched the two go back and forth from looking at them then each other for a few moments before stopping Papyrus soon speaking.

SANS! OH MY GOD!

I'M DIZZY. WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?

behold.

Alex watched them knowing they weren't even looking at Alex.

OH MY GOD!

WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK.

hey, what's that in front of the rock?

Alex mentally facepalmed from this.

OH MY GOD! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS.

well.

it's not a rock.

NOT A ROCK…?

OH NO! BY THE PROCESS OF ELIMINATION! THAT MEANS IT'S A HUMAN! AHEM! HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF! FOR HIGH JINKS! FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED… IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

… and you don't even bat an eye, huh?

Alex watched the two skeleton brothers leave before continuing to walk killing a monster on the way. Walking more they went past a sentry station hearing a dog.

Did something move?

Was it my imagination?

I can only see moving things.

H… hey!

I can't stop shivering all of a sudden.

Who… who's there!?

Doggo blocks the way!

Alex huffed and attacked Doggo standing still when the dog attacked and soon attacked it again watching with a twisted smile hearing the whimper and watching Doggo turn to dust. Alex soon continued on again going up and speaking to a snowman.

Hello.

I am a snowman.

I cannot move.

Traveller, if you could…

(You got the snowman piece.)

Alex hums and decided to take another piece.

Oh me, oh my.

What are you doing?

Soon there won't be any of me left…

(You got the snowman piece.)

Alex watched sadistically and took a third piece.

Stop…

Please…

(You got the snowman piece.)

(A useless pile of snow.)

Alex being satisfied went on their way finding Papyrus and Sans again groaning at this.

REALLY THOUGH! THAT HUMAN! DO I KNOW THAT PERSON?

do you not know…

who you know?

PBPBPPBPT! OF COURSE I KNOW WHO I KNOW! I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU KNOW… I KNOW WHO I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW I KNOW WHO I KNOW! … YOU KNOW?

Alex was baffled by Papyrus's words having gotten confused, but soon the two looked at Alex.

OH HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!

Alex rolled their eyes and walked forward Papyrus seeming confused and distressed by it.

FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS… THE, INVISIBLE…

Papyrus paused for a moment before speaking again seeming clearly distressed.

UHHHHHHH…? HMMM… YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I COME FROM, IT'S A LOVING TRADITION. TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON.

Alex decided to walk forward again being in front of Papyrus now.

SO, UH, JUST WALK. BACK. THERE, AND…

…

SIGH… WHY COULDN'T WE GET A HUMAN THAT LIKES PUZZLES?

Alex watched Papyrus leave with a blank expression Sans saying nothing when they walked by. Walking through the next area Alex once again found Papyrus and Sans seeing a paper on the ground.

SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!

it's right there.

trust me.

there's no way they'll skip this one.

Alex was further annoyed and walked by it stopping in front of the two skeletons.

SANS! THAT DID NOTHING!

whoops.

knew i should have put down junior jumble instead.

WHAT?! JUNIOR JUMBLE!? FINALLY, SOMETHING WE CAN BOTH AGREE ON.

And with that Papyrus left Sans not saying anything while Alex walked by. They hum and save their progress.

14 left.

Alex LV 6 58:17

Snowdin - Spaghetti

File saved.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex shrugs and remembered the number 14 knowing they had that many left. Walking and humming they just somehow felt the puzzle they were heading to was already solved and found it was soon walking by, but stopped when two hooded dogs came over.

What's that smell?

(Where's that smell?)

If you're a smell…

(... identify your smellf!)

Alex stood there with a blank expression the dogs moving around them smelling the air before finally stopping on both sides of Alex.

Hmm…

Here's that weird smell…

It makes me want to eliminate.

(... Eliminate YOU!)

Alex entered the battle

Dogi assault you!

Alex looked between the two trying to decide which to kill first before deciding to kill Dogaressa. Dodging a couple of attacks Dogaressa was defeated a sad whimper coming from Dogamy along with a pitiful attack. Alex didn't feel sorry for Dogamy and killed him ruthlessly noting with glee that their LOVE increased. Giggling to themself they continued on going by yet another already solved puzzle then another groaning outwardly when they saw Papyrus and Sans.

HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!

Alex didn't want to deal with this and rushed forward onto the puzzle area.

IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT…

… ARE YOU SERIOUS? SANS! HELP! THEY KEEP WALKING THROUGH MY PUZZLES! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LET ME EXPLAIN THEM. THEN THREATEN AND BATTLE THEM WITH DANGEROUS JAPES.

well, maybe they don't like japes.

EVERYONE LIKES JAPES!

what about undyne?

doesn't she hate puzzles?

SHE HATES PUZZLES. BUT SHE LOVES JAPES.

that makes sense.

HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? PUZZLES OR JAPES?

…

OKAY, THIS IS NORMALLY THE PART. WHERE YOU EITHER AGREE OR DISAGREE. AND DEPENDING ON YOUR ANSWER. WE SAY SOMETHING GREAT IN RESPONSE.

…

HERE, WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS PUZZLE YOURSELF.

Alex watched Papyrus leave a piece of paper before leaving. They had no intention to look at the paper and simply continued on. They soon saved as well since they saw the glowing diamond.

Alex LV 7 60:45

Snowdin - Dog House

File saved.

Alex continued on after saving and went by an ice puzzle since it was already solved. Alex went down and saw Sans being confused and walked Sans appearing again their eyes wide in confusion shaking their head. They kept walking having a feeling there was a monster there and kept walking around until they were finally encountered. However this was not the monster they were anticipating. Killing the Lesser Dog they kept walking around wanting to fight the monster that was only in that area. It took a long time and right when Alex was just going to move on they were finally encountered by Gyftrot.

Gyftrot confronts you!

Alex was excited fighting the monster and dodged its attack. Fighting again Alex knew it would be defeated the next turn, but they didn't think about that feeling the adrenaline coursing through them. The sudden energy made them move fast dodging the rapid moving attack and struck once again finishing the battle their heart racing from the excitement of dodging the previous attack.

You won!

You earned 35 XP and 30 Gold.

Alex now satisfied with defeating Gyftrot continued on their way to an area with a bunch of snow poffs and checked them all being happy with the last one they checked.

Eh?

There's 30 G inside this… what is this?

Alex was happy to get more gold and continued, but stopped looking at a final snow poff that ended up being a dog guard. Alex groaned and entered the battle.

It's the Greater Dog.

Of course Alex defeated it easily not really caring much about it. They continued on once again walking across a bridge and wanting to scream upon seeing Papyrus and Sans once again.

HUMAN!

THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!

Alex watched a bunch of random stuff appear looking at Papyrus.

WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!

CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL VIOLENTLY SWING UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!

ARE YOU READY!?

BECAUSE!

I!

AM!

ABOUT!

TO DO IT!

Alex waited, but nothing happened and Sans spoke up.

well?

what's the holdup?

HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!?

I'M… I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!

Once more Alex waited, but nothing happened again.

that, uh, doesn't look very activated.

WELL!

… THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO WALK THROUGH IT. AND IT WON'T BE FUN AT ALL.

hmmm...

so this human thing was a bust, huh?

WELL. I MEAN. I'M EXCITED TO CAPTURE THEM. SO I'LL BECOME A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! BUT ALL THE TIME I PUT INTO THESE PUZZLES… IT'S KIND OF LIKE THROWING A BIRTHDAY PARTY…

without traps and fire?

EXACTLY! IT'S POINTLESS! MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT TO BE LAZY ABOUT PUZZLES.

me?

right about something?

really?

… YEAH! WHAT AM I SAYING! YOU'RE STILL COMPLETELY WRONG! I JUST HAVE THE WRONG AUDIENCE! THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN UNDYNE WOULD HAVE HERE! FLAMES, VIOLENCE. IT'S RIGHT UP HER ALLEY! SO I WON'T WASTE THIS PUZZLE ON YOU. I JUST HAVE TO APPRECIATE… THE FRIEND I ALREADY HAVE!

And with that all the stuff around Alex went away and they were kinda a bit glad for that.

PHEW! A VALUABLE LIFE LESSON! NYEH HEH HEH!

Soon enough Papyrus left and Alex felt the tugging sensation again soon backtracking to the dog house and saved.

That comedian…

Alex LV 7 78:51

Snowdin - Dog House

File saved.

Alex then returned to the bridge and went back and forth on it knowing they have to defeat more monsters. They… had mixed emotions when encountering Jerry, but it mostly showed to be aggravation with how long it takes to defeat it. Alex was just glad that Jerry would never attack so at least it made it a bit faster. Finally after what felt like an eternity Alex was faced with the same text that was in the ruins once they defeated all the monsters.

But nobody came.

The music became darker and sad Alex's twisted smile slowly returning now and they went into the town. Alex used the box and put the three snowman pieces in it to keep them safe for a later time. Sighing Alex ate the Monster Candy's they had since they've held onto them for so long and didn't want to just throw them out. Alex decided to go into the shop finding no one there.

But nobody came.

Alex decided to steal the gold from the register.

You took 758G from behind the counter.

Alex then took a Manly Bandana, a Tough Glove forgetting they already had one, and three Cinnamon Buns. They left the shop and threw the Tough Glove out then equipped the Manly Bandana and threw out the Faded Ribbon finding no more use for it. Thinking to themself Alex got a fourth Cinnamon Bun and went to the glowing yellow diamond saving their progress.

Determination.

Alex LV 8 117:04

Snowdin - Town

File saved.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex checked their inventory before starting to walk again. Looking at a snow built cave they debated whether to go in and go past the whole town or not. Alex finally decided to just explore a little bit being curious. After just a little walking Alex found Monster Kid and spoke to him.

Yo, everyone ran away and hid somewhere.

Man, adults can be so dumb sometimes, haha…

Don't they know we've got Undyne to protect us!?

With that Alex continued to walk and went into Grillby's for a peek finding it completely empty and smirked a bit. They soon decided to walk back and go through the cave finding themself on the other side of the town. Soon enough the air got cloudy with snow and they approached a familiar figure knowing it's Papyrus. They grumbled a bit before smirking when they realized this and approached until the skeleton started talking.

HALT, HUMAN!

Alex only smirked and walked forward a bit seeing Papyrus was becoming distressed.

HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY.

FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…

THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER.

IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.

HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

Alex rolled their eyes and walked forward making Papyrus a bit annoyed and worried.

HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!

Alex walked forward again a smirk slowly forming on their face.

I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!

With those words the battle began Alex smirking big now.

Papyrus is sparing you.

Alex without a second thought fought Papyrus. The attack was a major critical hit and Alex listened to Papyrus's final words after his head fell off.

W-WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED.

Alex watched Papyrus's body turn to dust then looked down at his head placing his foot on it.

BUT. ST...STILL I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I… I PROMISE.

Alex smiles big and started laughing the sound being distorted. They look down at Papyrus smirking big their face glitching when they stomped down turning the skeletons head into dust.

Pa-thetic-thetic-thetic-thetic-tic-c

Alex says their voice glitching and them having a bitter sweet smile.

Wonder how sans will feel. Very distressed~

After Alex went silent having a neutral expression and walked past the pile of dust that had Papyrus's scarf. They soon walked to the next place.


	9. Chapter 9

Transitioning

Alex found themself in a new area that was filled with lots of water assuming this is Waterfall. They continued to walk and found a save point.

18 left.

Alex LV 9 142:04

Waterfall - Checkpoint

File saved.

Alex went to go into the next room stopping when they realized Monster Kid was there and turned around going to him and spoke to him

Yo!

Are you sneaking out to see her, too?

Awesome…

She's the coolest, right!?

I wanna be just like her when I grow up…

Hey, don't tell my parent I'm here.

Ha ha.

With that Alex went to the next room walking across a shallow lake stopping in the middle and had the urge to walk up. So they did and found themself in a cave hidden by the waterfall and found a tutu.

(There's a tutu lying on the ground here.)

(Will you take it?)

Alex decided to take it.

(You got the Old Tutu.)

Alex soon equipped the tutu and threw the manly bandana away no longer needing it. Alex then continued on walking through tall grass being annoyed from it. They stopped in the middle sensing someone and quickly turned looking up on a cliff seeing who they presumed to be Undyne. They stayed still for a few moments before trying to sneakily walk by. That failed though Undyne noticing the movement Alex going still and watching her. Undyne walked to the edge of the cliff a blue glowing spear appearing in her hand when she got in a fighting position. She looked left to right a couple times before calming the spear disappearing and she walked back into the darkness seeming to disappear. Alex let out a relieved breath actually feeling strange in her presence knowing she would be a difficult fight. They soon walked out of the grass stopping when then heard soft footsteps behind him. Alex sighed when Monster Kid ran over being all excited.

Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you…?

That… … was AWESOME!

I'm SOOOO jealous! She was just standing there waiting FOREVER, and then you just… !

C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!

Alex watched Monster Kid run by him only to trip and fall on his face which made Alex snicker a bit. Monster Kid got back up and continued to run off happily and Alex continued to walk stopping at the save point.

18 left.

Alex LV 9 144:16

Waterfall - Hallway

File saved.

Alex walked to the next room walking on flowers over water humming and went to the next room easily a monster encountering them. Instead of the exclamation point there was just a smile in the small box indicating a battle is started. Alex smiled and looked at the monster not caring and killed it. Once again having an urge Alex grabbed the flowers one at a time and placed them in the water near the bottom watching them float down before all four were in a row and bloomed. Alex smiled a bit and walked on the flowers finding a bench checking it curiously.

(There's a lone quiche sitting underneath this bench.)

(Will you take it?)

Alex decided to take it with a hum.

(You got the Abandoned Quiche.)

Seeing that it had been abandoned for some odd reason made Alex a bit sad before they left the room. They went to the next area walking past a bunch of flowers encountering a monster they killed it and continued. Walking to the end they decided to check the lonely flower.

(It's strangely silent.)

Alex shrugged lightly at this and turned back walking up the hall and through a doorway. They walked over a bridge and stepped on a lone one being surprised when it started moving and relaxed looking at the darkness around them while they went by. They got to the other side and started walking on a bridge jumping lightly when they saw three blue spears land in front of them. Alex was shocked turning their head in time to see Undyne appear and quickly started running. Undyne chased Alex throwing spears at them the poor human running fast dodging the spears carefully and skillfully adrenaline kicking in. Alex almost yelped when they were touched by a spear quickly dodging them in the small box before running again. Finally they got into a grassy area running through the grass before stopping actually feeling a spike of fear which they haven't felt in a long while. The spears stopped coming, but Undyne made her way through the grass and reached down grabbing something and pulled it up only for it to be Monster Kid. Undyne looked at Kid and then awkwardly set him back down in the grass and walked off the way she came. Alex was relieved and walked out of the grass only for Kid to run up excitedly and speak to Alex.

Yo… did you see that!? Undyne just… … TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again… !

Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left… ! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!

With that Kid ran off falling over then getting back up running off again while Alex's eyes widened from what Kid said.

A little to the left!? Sh-SHe would've killed me if she grabbed me!

Alex says in distress being surprised they actually spoke, but they didn't notice the glitch and change in their voice. They sighed and continued on finding a save point.

16 left.

Alex LV 9 148:24

Waterfall - Crystal

File saved.

They walked through the next area going on a small wooden bridge then walked to the next room the ground being surrounded by glowing light blue water. They started going down till they turned and walked to a small area with a patch of grass so they checked it.

(It's a pair of ballet shoes.)

(Will you take it?)

Alex hums and took the shoes.

(You got the Ballet Shoes.)

Alex soon equipped the shoes and threw away the gloves no longer needing them and turned going back then going down. Alex was annoyed with all the walking and encountered a couple monsters killing them like always. They continued on after looking around as they walked and went down a long hallway the path surrounded by water. Alex walked towards the end of the next room encountering a monster called Shyren, but they didn't care and killed it. Walking into the next room they walked past a statue that was being rained on and went to walk past it, but turned back around and walked to it quietly and felt the need to check it.

(It's a statue.)

(The structures at its feet seem dry.)

Alex kept it in mind before walking into the next hall being surprised to find umbrellas. They smiled a bit and took an umbrella walking back to the statue.

(Put the umbrella on the statue?)

Alex of course happily put the umbrella on the statue.

(You place the umbrella atop the statue.)

(Inside the statue, a music box begins to play…)

Alex froze in their tracks listening to the music that played. They felt like they've heard it before but didn't know where. Pulling themself away Alex walked into the hallway taking another umbrella and went on their way. Alex walked down the hall rain falling around them when they stopped seeing Kid.

Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome!

Alex waited while Kid walked over standing beside them under the umbrella.

Let's go!

Alex nods and started walking again. Until Kid decided to talk a bit which Alex found annoying.

Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night… … knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha.

Alex didn't like how much Kid was talking up Undyne since it was making them uneasy yet at the same time excited. They both continued to walk turning a corner and went down the hall till Kid stopped to talk again.

So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower.

The king - we had to call him " " - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff.

That got me thinking… YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!

Alex rolled their eyes quietly and continued walking soon turning a corner and Monster Kid spoke again making Alex stop.

Umm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers… She's too cool to ever hurt and innocent person!

Alex smirked to themself while listening to Monster Kid.

She won't hurt innocent people?

Alex quietly thought to themself being silent walking with Monster Kid more going to the next room.

Huh guess I'm not getting mercy~

Alex shook their head ignoring that weird thought and continued to walk. They watched Monster Kid stop looking at a castle and so Alex turned looking to the castle for a moment. They weren't very interested so they continued to walk Monster Kid soon catching up. Both Alex and Monster Kid went to the next room Monster Kid walking ahead to a cliff while Alex walked to the bin of umbrellas.

(Return the umbrella?)

Put back Do not

(You returned the umbrella.)

Of course Alex put them umbrella back soon walking to Monster Kid. They were quiet and soon spoke to Monster Kid being curious to how he will get up there.

Yo, this ledge is way too steep…

Alex nods in understanding watching Monster Kid turn to the ledge then back to Alex and spoke again.

Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right...? Climb on my shoulders.

Alex nodded and climbed onto Monster Kid's shoulders and made it up onto the ledge looking back down at Monster Kid.

Owww… Yo, try being a little less rough, haha. Anyway, I'll look for another way through. Later!

Alex blinks having not even realized they were rough when climbing onto the other watching Monster Kid run off falling like usual then got up running off again. With that Alex walked into the next room finding a save point and used it.

13 left.

Alex LV 9 154:31

Waterfall - Bridge

File saved.

Alex couldn't help but smile seeing how many there were and continued walking on a bridge. They walked quietly until suddenly stopping and watched as blue spots appeared all around them. Spears suddenly came up out of the blue spots making Alex jump. Soon enough Alex watched Undyne appear out of the shadows on the bridge below which made Alex quickly start running down the bridge. Although being scared Alex couldn't help but love the adrenaline rush they were getting while running across the bridge dodging the spears along the way. Alex had to make a lot of sharp turns and maneuvers their heart pounding in their chest. The fast beating of their heart and the sounds of the blue spots appearing then the loud bang when the spears appeared giving them even more fright and excitement. They really liked this sense of fear this sense of being pushed into a corner like a helpless mouse at the mercy of a hungry cat which wasn't much mercy at all. Alex came to intersections and was having trouble deciding which way to go and kept running forward, then turned up and right, then back down, but this process was slowly getting tedious. Right when they were about to lose the wonderful sensation they were a bit slow being hit by a spear yelping since they were forced into a fight scene. They were careful and dodged all the spear that rained down on them soon running again. They turned and started to go down their eyes widening when they accidentally stepped right on a blue spot the spear raising. Once more they went to dodge the raining spears, but this time they couldn't and cried out in pain their eyes widening while they watched their health go down a bit. Alex was shocked. This was the first time they actually got hurt a wild smile coming to their face.

This will definitely be fun~

They thought to themself soon finding that they were met with dead ends and quickly turned running back up the bridge. Once again they got caught by the spears trying to dodge them and got hit. Alex went up then turned back around and went down then right hoping that it was the right way seeing the bridge below them that Undyne was on would more than likely be able to guide them on the proper path. Alex went left running and dodging the spears breathing heavy and smiling big being glad this was the right way. Sadly they got hurt once again and it was starting to frustrate them. Running they finally came to a huge area dodging the spears soon going on a narrow path their eyes widening when they came to a dead end. Their body shook while they turned around and started walking back breathing heavy soon being face to face with Undyne. They were slightly panicked watching spears come down and break their side of the bridge. Staring at Undyne their expression seemed to glitch from shocked to having a big smile the bridge slowly falling out from under them and their body started to fall.

You will definitely be fun to play with. Undyne, you will die~

Alex mouthed these words their expression glitching back to the shocked expression the world around them soon going black. Soon enough Alex came into contact with the ground going unconscious and started to have a weird dream. They could hear the sound of a music box, like the one from the statue. It was.. Soothing to them and they soon heard a voice that sounded so familiar yet at the same time so foreign.

It sounds like it came from over here…

Alex listened to the voice not understanding why they felt like they've heard it before. Their vision was still pitch black and the voice continued.

Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… Are you okay? Here, get up…

Alex soon felt like their body was lifted and they were on their feet mumbling something softly. They heard a bit of static nearby as if something out of reach was whispering into the voice's ear. They dismissed that though thinking nothing of it.

…

Lucas Alex, huh?

Alex felt confused since they didn't say Lucas and despite it glitching out they still heard it. They were sure they said Alex but brushed it off the voice speaking once more. However Alex noticed the static sound again only to dismiss it once more.

That's a nice name.

Alex was quiet their vision slowly going white since they were starting to wake up listening to the voice. They didn't understand it though. The static, the damn static it was there again, louder. Alex could've sworn they had heard it whisper something, but couldn't figure it out and just gave up.

My name is

Alex couldn't hear the other their eyes opening them being on their back just looking up into space wondering what that was all about. They soon turned onto their stomach and got up looking around realizing they had landed on a patch of golden flowers. Their body started shaking out of nowhere while just staring down at the flowers.

What was that about… Why that one of all things… And why were They there…

Alex shook their head not understanding why they were saying weird things. Soon they had enough strength and got to their feet looking around quietly before walking through some water into the next room finding a save point and went to it.

13 left.

Alex LV 9 157:35

Waterfall - Trash Zone

File saved.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex couldn't help but smile seeing how many there were and continued walking on a bridge. They walked quietly until suddenly stopping and watched as blue spots appeared all around them. Spears suddenly came up out of the blue spots making Alex jump. Soon enough Alex watched Undyne appear out of the shadows on the bridge below which made Alex quickly start running down the bridge. Although being scared Alex couldn't help but love the adrenaline rush they were getting while running across the bridge dodging the spears along the way. Alex had to make a lot of sharp turns and maneuvers their heart pounding in their chest. The fast beating of their heart and the sounds of the blue spots appearing then the loud bang when the spears appeared giving them even more fright and excitement. They really liked this sense of fear this sense of being pushed into a corner like a helpless mouse at the mercy of a hungry cat which wasn't much mercy at all. Alex came to intersections and was having trouble deciding which way to go and kept running forward, then turned up and right, then back down, but this process was slowly getting tedious. Right when they were about to lose the wonderful sensation they were a bit slow being hit by a spear yelping since they were forced into a fight scene. They were careful and dodged all the spear that rained down on them soon running again. They turned and started to go down their eyes widening when they accidentally stepped right on a blue spot the spear raising. Once more they went to dodge the raining spears, but this time they couldn't and cried out in pain their eyes widening while they watched their health go down a bit. Alex was shocked. This was the first time they actually got hurt a wild smile coming to their face.

This will definitely be fun~

They thought to themself soon finding that they were met with dead ends and quickly turned running back up the bridge. Once again they got caught by the spears trying to dodge them and got hit. Alex went up then turned back around and went down then right hoping that it was the right way seeing the bridge below them that Undyne was on would more than likely be able to guide them on the proper path. Alex went left running and dodging the spears breathing heavy and smiling big being glad this was the right way. Sadly they got hurt once again and it was starting to frustrate them. Running they finally came to a huge area dodging the spears soon going on a narrow path their eyes widening when they came to a dead end. Their body shook while they turned around and started walking back breathing heavy soon being face to face with Undyne. They were slightly panicked watching spears come down and break their side of the bridge. Staring at Undyne their expression seemed to glitch from shocked to having a big smile the bridge slowly falling out from under them and their body started to fall.

You will definitely be fun to play with. Undyne, you will die~

Alex mouthed these words their expression glitching back to the shocked expression the world around them soon going black. Soon enough Alex came into contact with the ground going unconscious and started to have a weird dream. They could hear the sound of a music box, like the one from the statue. It was.. Soothing to them and they soon heard a voice that sounded so familiar yet at the same time so foreign.

It sounds like it came from over here…

Alex listened to the voice not understanding why they felt like they've heard it before. Their vision was still pitch black and the voice continued.

Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… Are you okay? Here, get up…

Alex soon felt like their body was lifted and they were on their feet mumbling something softly. They heard a bit of static nearby as if something out of reach was whispering into the voice's ear. They dismissed that though thinking nothing of it.

…

Lucas Alex, huh?

Alex felt confused since they didn't say Lucas and despite it glitching out they still heard it. They were sure they said Alex but brushed it off the voice speaking once more. However Alex noticed the static sound again only to dismiss it once more.

That's a nice name.

Alex was quiet their vision slowly going white since they were starting to wake up listening to the voice. They didn't understand it though. The static, the damn static it was there again, louder. Alex could've sworn they had heard it whisper something, but couldn't figure it out and just gave up.

My name is

Alex couldn't hear the other their eyes opening them being on their back just looking up into space wondering what that was all about. They soon turned onto their stomach and got up looking around realizing they had landed on a patch of golden flowers. Their body started shaking out of nowhere while just staring down at the flowers.

What was that about… Why that one of all things… And why were They there…

Alex shook their head not understanding why they were saying weird things. Soon they had enough strength and got to their feet looking around quietly before walking through some water into the next room finding a save point and went to it.

13 left.

Alex LV 9 157:35

Waterfall - Trash Zone

File saved.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they saved Alex turned and trudged through the water going into the next room. Walking quietly they ended up finding a cooler.

(It's a cooler. It has no brand, and shows no sign of wear…)

(Inside are a couple of freeze-dried space food bars.)

(Take one?)

Yes No

(You got the Astronaut Food.)

Alex hums and decided to take the second one too.

(Take a space food bar from the cooler?)

Yes No

(You got the Astronaut Food.)

Alex decided to check the cooler despite knowing it was empty.

(The cooler is empty.)

Alex smiled and continued to walk through the water quietly soon seeing a dummy like the one Toriel had wanted them to talk to. They stopped in front of it and looked at the dummy quietly before turning and kept walking soon suddenly stopping the dummy getting an angry expression and going down in the water and then jumped up in front of Alex and spoke.

Hahaha… It's just like you to run away. I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY. My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY. too. Until… YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home… But now all of their neighbors are gone, too! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more mad! Guooooohhhh! My mannequin levels are going OFF THE CHARTS!

Alex watched silently as the clearly Mad Dummy started fuming and raging until it suddenly calmed down and spoke in a happy tone.

… ? This… This feeling…? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA! Human. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How's that sound?

Glad Dummy lets you go.

Alex suddenly glitched a wild look in their eyes with a big smile accompanying it. They start laughing lightly the sound being distorted as they fight and killed the Glad Dummy joyfully. Alex calmed down and stopped glitching before quietly continuing on into the next room finding a save point so they saved.

12 left.

Alex LV 9 159:23

Waterfall - Quiet Area

File saved.

Alex was curious and went left going up into the far left area their eyes widening when they saw a fish shaped house automatically knowing it's Undyne's house. They starting shaking their head and quickly turned promptly leaving that area.

Go, go, go, now, now, NOW! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nopity, nope, NOPE!

Alex shouts and quickly ran to the next room as fast as they could not wanting to be there anymore. They didn't mind the strange voice and actually agreed with it there. They sighed and went into a shop area quietly looking at a turtle being surprised this monster stayed.

Wa ha ha… So you came here. What a treat!

Alex was quiet hearing his words. They quietly clicked the buy button and looked through the items looking at the Cloudy Glasses glancing to the side to look at the information.

Armor: 5DF (-5 DF) Invincible longer

Alex stayed quiet liking the sound of that and glanced down farther.

Don't expect a discount.

Alex frowns their eye twitching a bit feeling pretty offended that the turtle assumed they would want a discount. Alex glared at the turtle a bit before looking back down at the items looking at the Torn Notebook.

Weapon: 2AT (-5 AT) Invincible longer

Alex went between the Cloudy Glasses and Torn Notebook a few times before having a feeling to get the Cloudy Glasses so they do.

Here we Are.

Alex looked down sighing when they noticed their inventory was full and left the shop holding in a growl when he heard the turtle's words.

Good riddance.

Alex equipped the Cloudy Glasses and got rid of the Old Tutu before going back into the shop with an empty space ignoring the turtle and looked between the the Crab Apple and Sea Tea. They decided to get the Crab Apple since it would heal them more than the Sea Tea and left once more.

Good riddance.

Alex let out the growl this time while walking out and stopped at the box getting a sudden urge and opened their inventory. They quickly threw the newly bought Crab Apple away and got into the box quietly taking the Spider Donut not understanding why they suddenly had the feeling to take it out and hold onto it. Alex decided that it was probably going to be useful in the near future and closed the box continuing to the next room. They hum quietly walking some and encountered a monster as it was called Special enemy Temmie. They decided not to question it and killed the Temmie before continuing on. They walked into a room with weird glowing mushrooms feeling like they've gone through this path before walking on an invisible path growling when they encountered more monsters killing them swiftly. Alex went down and poked a mushroom a path nearby soon glowing. Alex started walking around and almost got stuck since the path was not glowing but finally made their way down the glowing path. After the next round of monsters they smiled seeing their LV increase to 10. Alex continued on the glowing path poking the mushrooms as they went completely ignoring the path that went down and started going back to the first mushroom they poked. They saw the glowing path that lead to the next room and soon went there looking around as the room was slowly going dark till they touched a lantern the room brightening up again. Alex made their way through the room killing some monsters on the way and couldn't deny the fact that they got hurt a few times from petty easy to dodge attacks blaming themself for not being able to dodge them. Quietly walking down a dark area coming to an echo flower and lightly touched it.

Behind you.

Alex's eyes widen and they quickly turn around seeing Undyne and stepped back a bit while she started to come closer to Alex.

… Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King ASGORE Dreemurr… … will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity… And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. … Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… Or I'll tear it from your body.

Alex watched silently as Undyne got in a position a spear appearing in her hand as she got ready to charge at Alex. She took a step forward before running at Alex who had to gulp back a scream of fear having about to have gone into a battle but Monster Kid suddenly came out of the bushes going in between Undyne and Alex.

Undyne! I'll help you fight!

He shouts happily looking at Undyne then turned looking at Alex then turned looking at Undyne again then turned to Alex once more and smiled happily being excited.

YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!

Alex's eye twitched a bit as they resisted the urge to scream at Monster Kid that Undyne was about to fight them but decided against it. They watch Monster Kid look at Undyne then Alex then Undyne again being confused.

… wait. Who's she fighting?

Alex watched as Undyne grabbed Monster Kid by the cheek right after he asked and started dragging him off.

H-hey! You aren't going to tell my parents about this, are you?

Alex heard Monster Kid cry out being dragged off. They sighed in relief once Undyne was gone their heart racing. They soon went back and turned a corner going up and kept walking till they stopped.

Strongly felt 1 left. Shouldn't proceed yet.

Alex blinks a bit wondering how they had missed only 1 monster and turned around going to the last room and walked around a bit finally encountering a monster easily killing it. They smiled hearing the tone of the music changing completely like last time and went back turning the corner and went up. When they weren't stopped by the feeling of any monsters being left they continued walking and found a save point.

Determination.

Alex LV 10 169:45

File saved.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex soon walked to the next room walking across a bridge growling when they heard a familiar annoying voice.

Yo!

Alex turned around to see who they knew it was. Grumbling they watched Monster Kid walk over to them in confusion.

Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you… You hurt a lot of people. … But, yo, that's not true, right!? …

Alex turned away from Monster Kid in silence.

… yo… Why won't you answer me? A… a… and what's with that weird expression…?

Alex smirked big and turned to Monster Kid walking closer to him which made the other back up in fear.

Oh… Oh man…

Alex watched Monster Kid turn around Alex continuing to smirk wildly.

(Man, my h-heart's pounding right out of my chest…) (… what would Undyne do?) (…)

Alex watched Monster Kid turn back to them before speaking.

Yo… Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are… Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else… you're… You're gonna have to get through me, first. A… and… and…

Transitioning

Alex smiled big staring at Monster Kid who was clearly terrified.

In my way.

Alex started to laugh smiling big and pressed fight and went to attack Monster Kid who got a terrified expression when Alex lunged everything going white. All of a sudden Undyne was in front of Alex as they attacked her instead of Monster Kid. It was a critical hit and Alex knew Undyne was done.

Undyne… You're… You're hurt…

Hurt? It's nothing.

Alex watched Undyne talk to Monster Kid.

Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?

Undyne… I…

I'll take care of this! Get out of here!

Alex watched Monster Kid sadly leave being worried about Undyne. Alex watched Undyne expecting her to turn to dust any moment and kept musing her listening to her words.

… heh… "It's nothing"… No… s-somehow, with just one hit… I'm already… Already… D… damn it…. Papyrus… Alphys… ASGORE… Just like that, I… I've failed you.

Alex smirks watching Undyne's body starting to fade away growling when she started to refuse her fate.

… No… My body… It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant… I'll scatter into a million pieces. But… Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll… You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters… Humans… Everyone… Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU. Human. No, WHATEVER you are. For the sake of the whole world… I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!

Alex was in shock watching everything go white. They didn't understand this, but it made them excited watching Undyne appear looking different.

You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT

The heroine appears.

Alex growled but smiled big starting to feel the adrenaline in their system seeing the other was now Undyne the Undying. They hummed and attacked making a critical hit their eyes widening when they saw it didn't even do 2,000 damage. They suddenly knew they were in for a difficult time. Soon it was Undyne's turn and they got a spear watching their soul turn green. Already having a feeling of what to do they deflected the spears with the one they held. It was easy enough though and then they attacked Undyne once more. The spears were a bit faster, but Alex went from side to side deflecting them again attacking once more. They growled seeing how little damage they were doing eyes widening when the next attack from Undyne came. They seemed surrounded by spears and one at a time seemed to glow. They did their best to turn at the right times to deflect the spears, but got a bit overwhelmed and ended up getting hit their soul seeming to blink for longer than usual Alex presuming the Cloudy Glasses were to thank. Sadly they got hit again the pain in their side being minor and watched Undyne swipe her spear at them their soul going back to red which made them assume they could move freely again. They noticed the wind seemed to be howling while they attacked her again. Eyes widening they were surrounded by spears coming from every direction. They knew if they didn't stay calm they'd get hit and knew that moving around nonstop wasn't the solution and slowed down skillfully dodging the spears. Alex was a bit shaken up having had a close call and almost got hit, but soon enough they attack again. Alex looked below them to see spears coming up jumping left to right and dodged them once they came up. Undyne turned their soul green again making Alex slightly nervous knowing they have to deflect the spears again. Deciding to not fight they ate a Cinnamon Bunny healing up. Calming themself they got prepared for this next attack, but was still caught off guard when a spear came rocketing at them instead of the glowing one. Quickly they deflected it automatically thinking it would be the glowing spear and yelled out in pain getting hit from the right side. Alex deflected the rest being frustrated since the glowing one ended up being the last one to deflect. The next round of spears came at Alex very fast and they admit it was their own fault when they got hit having turned around when they shouldn't have. It wasn't so difficult but Alex felt the adrenaline while fighting Undyne this being the first time any monster has actually put up a fight. Alex ate a Cinnamon Bunny getting ready to deflect the spears once more. Alex saw yellow arrows coming straight for them, but instead they turned in the opposite direction. Alex smirked deflecting the yellow arrows since they actually went in the opposite direction than how they were coming like Alex thought they would. Their soul was turned back to red again and they got ready attacking Undyne. They soon panicked a bit when a circle of spears surrounded them and spun while getting closer. Alex yelped and tried to go through one of the moving openings and ended up getting hit grunting lightly. They kept trying to go slow making it through a few till they got hit again groaning in pain. They soon hoped the attack would be over holding their stomach and huffing lightly once it was over and their turn. Alex was at 20 HP so they ate yet another Cinnamon Bunny healing a bit but not fully. Taking a breath they got ready hoping the next attack was a bit easier to dodge. Sadly it was the same attack as before and they got hit again. Managing to dodge one or two they got hit again crying out and again they got hit being at 15 HP once the attack ended their soul turned green again. Breathing heavy they decided to eat an Astronaut Food since it gave them more health. Alex was glad they had a lot of healing items. They didn't want to take any chances of getting to 0 HP and weren't planning on finding out what happened if they did. Alex was deflecting the backwards spears and forwards spears well making a bad move stumbling forward a bit when they got hit by a yellow arrow. They were at 25 HP but didn't care they just wanted this to end and fought. They managed to deflect the arrows since they came at them in a pattern. Not healing again they fought being glad it was an easy pattern to deflect again. This time the glowing arrows were the right ones to deflect first, but so many were close to them at a time and they got hit tears in their eyes from the pain being at 15 HP. They pushed through it falling to their knees and coughed up a bit of blood when they got hit yet another time being at 6 HP which wasn't good. Their soul red once more they got to their feet staring at the other. Going to their items they ate the Quiche healing but not all the way. The spear attack was different this time they were surrounded again, but the spears shot at them slowly fading out which made it difficult for Alex to tell where to go. They went slow trying not to panic while moving between the spears to dodge. They got hit one then was doing good dodging the spears, but soon got hit again. Their heart was racing fast as they wondered when this attack would finally stop. They had a few close calls with almost getting hit and the attack finally ended. They ate their last Cinnamon Bunny their eyes widening when the next attack was one from earlier with the spears spinning. They got hit a few times surviving the attack with 10 HP thankfully. They ate their second Astronaut Food and knew they could no longer heal since they were saving the Spider Donut. Their heart raced dodging the spears that came at him next huffing and breathing hard only getting hit once. They had nothing else they could do and attacked Undyne. Alex ended up getting hit do to them making a hesitant move going down to 12 HP. It was soon the spears surrounding them and fading once they came at them. Their eyes go wide crying out loudly in pain when hit being reduced to 4 HP. They knew they had to be careful, but it was getting hard to concentrate holding their stomach in pain. Soon enough Alex made a fatal move eyes widening even further. They let out a blood curdling scream getting hit their HP going to nothing. The attack immediately stopped and Undyne watched with a smirk while Alex's body collapsed to the ground. Blood pooled around Alex's body everything around them going black their soul shattering into pieces. They found themself at what seemed to be a 'Game Over' screen, but it was more like purgatory. Alex stared at their hands body shaking.

I-I died… No, No I can't be dead!

Alex cried out into the darkness body shaking more. They didn't want it to end this way, no they COULDN'T let it end this way. Out of nowhere they heard a voice, but it wasn't like the one they thought they'd expect though.

Our fate rests upon you… Alex! Stay determined…

Alex felt like they should've heard a different voice saying those words and then they heard more.

Hahaha y-you re-re-really died… h-how pa-pathe-etic

of you, Alex. Again… Do it again. Let's see if you mess it up again…


	13. Chapter 13

Alex shook a bit hearing the voice feeling a bit insulted yet scared at the same time. Everything went black again and they found themself at their save point.

So that's what it was for...

Alex mumbled to himself and started walking finding themself on the bridge again. They walked in silence being stopped by Monster Kid's voice.

Yo!

Alex watched Monster Kid run over and started to talk again. It frustrated them that this happened.

Yo, dude… I… I heard some things, and…

Alex had enough and told Monster Kid to look in the other direction.

What? Look over here? What for

Alex then started the battle and went to attack Monster Kid, but just like before Undyne took the hit.

Undyne… You're… You're hurt…

Hurt? It's nothing.

Alex watched the same thing play out.

Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?

Undyne… I…

I'll take care of this! Get out of here!

Alex listened to Undyne watching her.

You… You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!

And with that the fight with Undyne the Undying began. Alex hit her deflecting the arrows easily. They knew basically all her moves so it should be a bit easier now. Sadly though Alex was taken by surprise a bit and got hit by an arrow though they recovered quickly. They deflected the rest and attacked growling when they got hit because the arrows came at them in a small bunch. They got frustrated with themself when they didn't deflect the last one since they looked to the side instead of down. Their soul was red and they ate a Cinnamon Bunny healing before dodging the spears carefully, but they did what they shouldn't have and ended up going straight for a spear getting hit. Alex was at 31 HP so they fought then dodged the spears coming up at them. Alex's soul went green and they fought knowing they could deflect the arrows not getting hit. The next attack they ended up getting hit since the arrows were coming at them so quickly, but they didn't heal and attacked. They were careful and deflected the yellow arrows successfully soul being red once more. This time they ate a Cinnamon Bunny and healed since they knew what attack was next. Alex was doing good dodging the spinning spears and ended up getting hit only once thankfully. They felt confident and attacked their heart racing fast when they got hit from the spinning spears going from 30 HP to 19 in an instant. They risked it and fought Undyne knowing since their soul was green again it would be a bit easier to deflect the arrows instead of dodging spears. They did well and dodged all the arrows and kept their confidence fighting once more. Deflecting all the spears and fighting again they ended up getting hit bringing them to 10 HP. Alex's breathing was starting to get fast and heavy again growling lightly while they ate a Cinnamon Bunny only healing to 32 HP. The arrows were close together, but Alex moved to deflect them when they were glowing and didn't get hit by them. Alex's soul was red again and they weren't taking chances so they ate their last Cinnamon Bunny. The attack was the fading spears and they had to stop a couple times moving between the spears being careful with their movements. Alex ended up getting hit three times refusing to cry out in pain when reduced to 12 HP their breath shallow. Alex ate the quiche their health going to 46 and did their best to dodge the spinning spears being hit twice. They didn't want to risk anything and ate one of the Astronaut Foods they had dodging the spears and got hit once. Alex was frustrated with themself with how they kept getting hit, but they didn't let it show much. They were at 33 HP so they fought having a couple close calls, but thankfully they didn't get hit. Alex was too confident in themself and for a second time everything went black their soul shattering. This time they fell on their side Undyne clearly finding amusement in their death while Alex heard the voice again.

It cannot end now! Alex! Stay determined…

Alex grumbles quietly already knowing what the voice was going to say next.

Hahaha y-you re-re-really died… h-how pa-pathe-etic of you, Alex. Again… Do it again. Let's see if you mess it up again…


	14. Chapter 14

Alex opened their eyes being at the bridge again walking across and turning when they knew Monster Kid was coming.

Yo!

Alex rolled their eyes while Monster Kid ran over. They were annoyed it was the same thing over and over.

Yo, dude… I… I heard some things, and…

Alex mumbles and pointed in the opposite direction again

What? Look over here? What for

Alex sighs and went to attack Monster Kid the same thing happening once more.

Undyne… You're… You're hurt…

Hurt? It's nothing.

Alex was quiet letting it play out once more. This was the third time and they weren't happy.

Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?

Undyne… I…

I'll take care of this! Get out of here!

Alex watched Monster Kid run off then watched Undyne look to them.

You… You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!

Alex was angry because they messed up being at 20 HP now. They couldn't take it and everything went black.

Transitioning

Everything came back and Alex went across the bridge again. They were very angry when everything replayed like the first time. All of it which made Alex growl deeply. After getting through Undyne's whole speech again everything seemed to start going faster. Everything was like a big blur their movements fluent and fast attacking, healing, and dodging it all went by so fast. Alex liked this fast pace smiling while they fought till they made too many false moves their HP hitting 0. Boiling rage filled them everything going black and resetting since they didn't want to listen to those words again. Alex went across the bridge breathing heavy and attacked Monster Kid rage fueling them by now. Alex barely listened to Undyne everything starting to become a huge blur again. Attacking, healing, and dodging out all happened again Alex getting close to dying a couple times. They were careful despite being filled with anger everything happening so fast while the battle went by. Alex was getting close to defeating Undyne everything slowing down and returning to normal speed their heartbeat racing fast. They were excited knowing they only needed to hit her one or two more times being extra careful with their movements now. They were so close, but they ended up dying which made them furious.

You cannot give up just yet… Alex! Stay determined…

Alex was silent staring blankly ahead of them and listened to the next words expecting them to be the same insult being shocked when they weren't.

You're wanting to give up… Don't give up yet just let the battle consume you, let it make your movements for you Alex. Let that scream out I know you're holding it in…

Alex breathed heavy their body shaking eyes still wide. Despite the voice telling them to let the scream out they held it in not wanting it to come yet. Silently walking across the bridge everything happened again Undyne noticing Alex's expression was distant and blank. She knew they were at their breaking point wishing they would just stop coming back already and just let it be over already. Alex did what the voice said and melted into the movements of the battle everything being a blur for a long while. They wondered when it would be over, when it would end. They had so much bottled up during this battle their movements slowing when Undyne was low on HP. Their soul was red and it wouldn't go back to green while Alex went between helming and fighting. Alex knew it would only take one more hit to defeat Undyne being glad the next attack was easy to dodge. They ended up at 8 HP, but since they knew it would only take one more hit they attacked watching Undyne's HP go all the way down. A strained smile and demented look came to their face watching Undyne get a pained expression listening to her quietly.

Damn it… So even THAT power… It wasn't enough…? … Heh… Heheheh…

Alex watched Undyne smile big and they growled silently continuing to listen.

If you… If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. 'Cause I've… Got my friends behind me. Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you… And if anything went wrong, she would… evacuate everyone. By now she's called ASGORE and told him to absorb the 6 human SOULS…

Alex smirked watching as Undyne started to melt while she continued to speak.

And with that power…

Alex watched Undyne melt more now only waiting for her to completely die.

This world will live on…!

And with those final words Undyne's body shattered Alex going up to LV 12. Alex finally listened to the voice's words and let out a loud scream followed by loud sobbing. Once they were returned to the bridge Alex collapsed to their knees holding themself while screaming and sobbing very loudly being glad it was finally over. Spending a few minutes there they calmed down and stood up continuing to the next room. They continued on finding a cave looking thing and a save point smiling a bit when they saved.

Determination.

Alex LV 12 178:12

Waterfall - Undyne Arena

File saved.

Alex was glad when they realized they gained 2 LV's and went through the cave. They breathed softly and went into the next area gasping at the heat and noticed lava beneath them surrounding the land they walked on. Carefully walking across the bridge they went to the next area finding no monsters laughing lightly at it. They went to a save point and noticed lasers were blocking a certain path but didn't care and saved.

40 left.

Alex LV 12 178:44

Hotland - Laboratory Entrance

File saved.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex was shocked by how many they had to kill. Soon enough though they walked into a laboratory humming softly being a bit creeped out to find a big tv that showed them won the screen. Though they didn't find it too weird since they remembered Undyne had mentioned Alphys who they just had a feeling they'd never meet was watching their fight. Continuing to walk they found a fridge and checked it

(The fridge is filled with instant noodles and soda.)

(Take a package of noodles?

Take it Leave it

For the sake of needing food they took the instant noodles.

(You got the Instant Noodles.)

Alex turned and continued on very quickly though they met a robot. Alex sighed quietly and listened to it in silence crossing their arms.

OH, THERE YOU ARE. YOU UGLY LITTLE CREATURE. YOU'VE MADE QUITE A NAME FOR YOURSELF. SUCH INFAMY…! I'M IMPRESSED. OH. YES. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ALPHYS, SHE'S NOT HERE. WHILE YOU WERE BUSY DOING YOUR, AHEM, THING… SHE WAS RUNNING AROUND EVACUATING PEOPLE TO SAFETY. NOW THEY'RE IN A PLACE WHERE YOU'LL NEVER GET TO THEM. DECIDING NOT TO FIGHT YOU. MY, MY, SHE REALLY IS THE ONLY SMART ONE, ISN'T SHE?

Alex rolled their eyes in annoyance and walked forward to the robot.

OH? HOW SASSY. YOU'RE JUST ITCHING TO GET YOUR HANDS ON ME, AREN'T YOU? WELL… T-O-O B-A-D! THIS WORLD NEEDS STARS MORE THAN IT NEEDS CORPSES! TOODLES!

Alex watched the robot leave and continued to walk leaving the laboratory. They walked quietly going down a conveyor belt like walkway smiling a bit when they were confronted in a battle. They killed the monster and continued running with the next conveyor belt so go by it faster. Alex walked to the next room and saved.

39 left.

Alex LV 12 180:21

Hotland - Magma Chamber

File saved.

Alex walked onto this arrow thing a blast of hot air sending them onto the next platform. They killed a monster and went to the next platform taking a turn and went down. Alex was surprised to find a frying pan just laying on the ground.

(There's a frying pan lying on the ground.)

(Will you take it?)

Take it Leave it

Alex decided to take it to have a stronger weapon.

(You got the Burnt Pan.)

Alex hummed equipping the Burnt Pan and threw the Ballet Shoes away not needing them anymore. They went on the conveyor belt and went back up going to the next area now that they got what they needed. Walking down a path they saw deactivated lasers being glad they didn't have to deal with them. They hum and went straight up being happy to see the door was already open. Walking through Alex was stopped by two guards and rolled their eyes.

… you're here. So that means Undyne… She's… Like, Undyne! We'll avenge you!

Royal Guard attacks!

Alex hummed and decided to kill Royal Guard 01 first watching him turn to dust.

01… you…!..!

Alex laughed the attack being easy to dodge and killed Royal Guard 02 within seconds watching him turn to dust.

So much for avenging Undyne~

Alex said the voice being different than their own again. They continued on once more surprisingly not being bothered by the hot weather of Hotland. They went over arrows being blasted forward by the hot air and went through a kitchen scene. There was no doubt that Alex would have had to deal with that robot if things were different. Alex found a save point and made sure to use it.

36 left.

Alex LV 12 182:49

Hotland - Core View

File saved.

Going through the hall they got into an elevator and went to Right Floor 2 being unsure. They immediately went back into the elevator when they were met with a laser blocking their path though. This time they tried Left Floor 1 but got the same results as last time and tried Left Floor 3 this time. Alex knew this was the right way when they were met with a purple carpeted floor walking to the next room. They walked by a table with two food things them walked by two webs now getting the feeling they knew why they needed that Spider Donut. Alex groaned going through a bunch of the arrows being blown around by the air finally getting to the other side and went through the door. Alex smiles finding a save point.

36 left.

Alex LV 12 184:28

Hotland - Spider Entrance

File saved.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex giggled and walked into the small purple building dodging the webs on the floor hearing a voice.

Ahuhuhuhu… Did you hear what she said?

Alex shrugged and walked a bit more looking up at a spider that talked.

They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through.

Alex walked being stopped by a spider talking once more.

I heard that they hate spiders.

Alex groaned while walking through sticky web getting annoyed with the spiders.

I heard that they love to stomp on them.

Alex trudged through the webbing once more.

I heard that they like to tear their legs off.

Alex grumbled and kept going till they couldn't anymore and looked up watching a spider appear and speak.

I heard… … that they have some awful taste. What a shame. A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~ Oh well! Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~

Alex shook their head hearing the spider giggle a fight beginning.

Muffet traps you!

Alex decided to eat the Spider Donut feeling like that's what they should do. It seemed to do something since Muffet started talking.

Huh? Where did you get that…? Did you steal it? Oh, my pet~ It's time to show them what we do to thieves~

Alex's eyes widen hearing Muffet say 'pet' and they immediately knew they didn't want to know what she meant by it. Soon enough a small spider came over with a piece of paper giving it to Muffet.

Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS? They say even if you are a hyper-violent murderer…

Alex couldn't help but snicker hearing that.

You never laid a single finger on a spider! Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~ I thought you were someone that hated spiders~ The person that warned me about you… They really had no idea what they were talking about~ Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~ I'll make it up to you~ You can come back here any time… And, for no charge at all… I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again! Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~ I'll SPARE you now~

Muffet is sparing you.

Alex was relieved that Muffet was sparing them their heart having started racing when she talked about meeting her pet again. They smiled big seeing Muffets name being yellow and attacked her killing her in one shot. Alex really liked that betrayal kill since it was fun and amusing. They watched a small spider crawl over and stare at Alex probably thinking Muffet shouldn't have trusted them. It went off then came back with a flower setting it where Muffet was moving away a little then looked at Alex again before quickly scurrying off. Alex couldn't help but laugh watching their LV go to 13 which made them happy. They ran through the small building and ran past a stage humming with joy being a bit bored and wanting to get through the area already. Turning up they found themself at a restaurant like place finding a note on the ground.

(Hey!) (Go up the creepy alleyway on the right for some great deals!)

Alex laughed and went up the alleyway finding no one there. They stole 5G from the till then took the Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat equipping them and threw the Burnt Pan and Cloudy Glasses out. After Alex went into the restaurant saving.

35 left.

Alex LV 13 188:29

Hotland - Hotel Lobby

File saved.

Alex used the box putting everything in it quietly going to a small place seeing a strange cat at the register.

(Why do I always get the weird ones.)

Alex bought the Steak In The Shape Of Mettaton's face which they assumed was the robots name.

Here you go, little weirdo.

Alex giggled at that and bought a Legendary Sandwich before leaving.

Alone again…

Alex hummed feeling like Burger Pants as they call him wouldn't care if he was alone or not. They soon went into The Core humming lightly and easily took the elevator not wanting to go all the way through the place by foot. They found themself at the entrance to what they assumed was the fight with Mettaton and saved.

35 left.

Alex LV 13 189:27

Hotland - Core End

File saved.


	17. Chapter 17

Almost everything after saving was a blur Alex's body moving with all the motions fighting monsters. They found money and a Glamburger taking them things becoming a blur once more. It was monster after monster killing them all and watching the dust pile up on the bridge they went back and forth on. They decided to save and see how many were left.

25 left.

Alex LV 14 193:35

Hotland - Core End

File saved.

Alex was surprised to see they were at LV 14 and assumed they probably gained LV within the blur of killing. They were also surprised when they went back to the hotel and got into the box to find they had also apparently thrown the Glamburger they found away. Shaking their head since they didn't really care Alex got into the box seeing they had one free space so they went to Burger Pants and got another Legendary Sandwich. After Alex went to the box and organized the items they had into their inventory in a specific way from least amount of health to most. Once they were satisfied with that they went back through the elevator saving again.

25 left.

Alex LV 14 195:50

Hotland - Core End

File saved.

Everything was a blur while Alex went back and forth on the bridge dust piling up left and right now. Alex occasionally saving and continued to kill monsters everything going so fast. Alex wasn't sure how long it took only snapping out of their daze when they heard the music change.

But nobody came.

Alex made their way back across the bridge and saved.

Determination.

Alex LV 15 209:31

Hotland - Core End

File saved.

Alex was happy to see yet another LV up and made their way through the fancy doorway. Sure enough they saw Mettaton who started speaking.

MY, MY. SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED. AFTER OUR FIRST MEETING, I REALIZED… SOMETHING GHASTLY. YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS… BUT HUMANITY, AS WELL. OH MY. THAT'S AN ISSUE. YOU SEE, I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE. AND BESIDES… THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE… I WANT TO PROTECT.

Alex smirked taking a step closer to Mettaton.

AH HA HA. EAGER, AS ALWAYS, HUH? BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNTED FOR. AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT. IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR THAT I WAS GIVEN A MORE… PHOTOGENIC BODY. HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTIONS HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED… COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU… MY TRUE FORM!

Alex smirked holding back a bit of laughter and walked closer watching Mettaton.

FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!

Alex watched everything go white soon seeing Mettaton in a rather over-the-top form.

Mettaton NEO blocks the way!

Alex laughed and checked Mettaton NEO.

METTATON NEO - 90 ATK 9 DEF Dr. Alphys's greatest invention.

Alex smirked seeing how horrible Mettation NEO's defense was and was not even able to feel pity for the other. They made it quick defeating Mettaton NEO in one hit listening to his last words finding it amusing.

GH… GUESS YOU DON'T WANNA JOIN MY FAN CLUB...?

Alex heard an explosion everything going white again. When their vision cleared there was nothing left of Mettaton so they simply continued to the next room walking down a long hallway and went into an elevator. Alex relaxed on the way down humming softly finding a save point when they left the elevator.

Alex LV 19 212:10

Castle Elevator

File saved.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex smiles and walked to the next room quietly finding another elevator being a bit pouty to see it was in use. They sighed and started walking down the long hallway being bored by all the grey colors of everything around them. Alex walked down yet another hallway before finding themself at a familiar place. Their body seemed to shake while they approached the save point.

Alex LV 19 212:56

New Home

File saved.

Alex quietly went to the box and put the Instant Noodles and Butterscotch Pie in there before entering the house their heart racing while they walked. They walked into the living room being approached by Flowey of all monsters.

Howdy, Lucas Alex!

Alex jumped in confusion from being called Lucas shaking their head quietly not letting it slip that they heard that other name then their own.

You finally made it home. Remember when we used to play here? Hee hee hee…

Alex felt a tug at their mind they felt like they knew that name, Lucas. They felt like they knew it and they felt like they remembered playing with two others here, but they aren't fully sure and they aren't fully sure it's even their memories anymore.

Boy! Today's gonna be just as fun.

Alex was quiet being unsure to why Flowey's expression was so… demonic when he spoke. Alex walked through the living room and into the small kitchen finding a key and grabbed it.

(You took the key and put it on your phone's keychain.)

Alex sighed and looked at a piece of paper on the counter.

I've read this already.

Alex said feeling like it wasn't really them that said it though. They turned and checked the sink.

(There is some white fur stuck in the drain.)

Alex checked the stove as they seemed to be looking for something.

Stovetop.

Alex shook their head since this wasn't it. Soon they checked the fridge.

No chocolate.

Alex took note of the voice again feeling like that was something the voice and someone else would often say since they both had a love for chocolate. They went to the trash can and checked it.

(It's a trash can.)

(It's full of crumpled-up recipes for butterscotch pie.)

Alex sighed and went back through the living room quietly trying to clear their head. They checked the chair humming.

(It's a great reading chair.)

(But it doesn't seem like anyone uses it.)

Alex checked the fireplace quietly.

The coals are still warm.

Alex nods to themself and went to walk being stopped by Flowey.

I remember when I first woke up here, in the garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs… My entire body had turned into a flower! "Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" I called out… But nobody came.

Alex shivered watching Flowey's face become demonic again when he said the same phrase Alex would see once no more monsters were left. Alex went by the staircase and down the hall being stopped by Flowey again.

Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what had happened to him. Then he held me, Lucas Alex. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying… "There, there. Everything is going to be alright." He was so… Emotional. But… For some reason… I didn't feel anything at all.

Alex continued walking and looked into a mirror.

It's me, Alex… right?

Alex asked themself then went into the nearest room going to the closet.

Nothing useful.

Alex looked in the drawers.

Still has that sweater.

Alex went to a trophy looking at it.

(It's a trophy.)

(Number 1 Nose-Nuzzle Champs '98!)

Alex sighed and went to the desk looking in a book.

The entries are always the same.

Once again Alex felt like those weren't actually their words. They decided to leave the room and grabbed the key.

(You took the key and put it on your phone's keychain.)

Alex looked at the note on the next rooms door.

"Room under renovations."

Alex sighed and walked down the hall looking at the flowers.

It's a golden flower.

Soon Alex went into the first room in the hall. They were confused to find two present boxes and went to the one on the left first.

(Knife inside the box.)

(Will you take it?)

Take it Leave it

Alex decided to take it.

(You got the Real Knife.)

Alex then went over to the other box looking inside.

(There's a heart-shaped locket inside the box.)

(Will you take it?)

Take it Leave it

Alex decided to take the locket humming softly.

(You got The Locket.)

Alex then went into their inventory and equipped the Real Knife.

About time.

Alex shook their head quietly and threw the Empty Gun away and equipped The Locket.

Right where it belongs.

Alex was sure these weren't things they would say and threw out the Cowboy Hat now understanding why they put the Instant Noodles and Butterscotch Pie into the box. Alex left the room and went to the chain unlocking it.

(I unlocked the chain.)

Alex was silent since that wasn't their voice. Before going down the stairs they went out and got the Instant Noodles and Butterscotch Pie from the box. After they went inside and went down the stairs quietly. Alex was soon stopped by Flowey.

I soon realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home. Eventually, I reached the RUINS. Inside I found HER, Lucas Alex. I thought of all people. SHE could make me feel whole again … She failed. Ha ha…

Alex watched Flowey's expression, it seemed pained and upset. They still didn't understand why they were being called Lucas or why that name felt so familiar. Alex also kept noticing how they were called Lucas but would be corrected to their name after. They continued walking the hall before being stopped by Flowey once more.

I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Lucas Alex, you might not believe this… But I decided… It wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without you. So… I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded.

Alex was silent. This wasn't for them and it wasn't for the voice they heard. They knew it couldn't be for them, for either of them… Alex had a feeling it was for a certain friend. Alex stopped hands shaking they felt like all this was supposed to be for someone the voice knew, but their name being replaced with the voices. Alex calmed themself and kept walking listening to Flowey once again.

But as I left this mortal coil... I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a SOUL, what happens when you...? Something primal started to burn inside me. "No," I thought. "I don't want to die!" … Then I woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream. I was back at the garden. Back at my "save point."

Alex continued to walk shaking their head. They assumed they were reading too far into it and didn't want to over complicate it so they just assumed whatever else said was meant for them.

Interested, I decided to experiment. Again and again, I brought myself to the edge of death. At any point, I could have let this world continue on without me. But as long as I was determined to live. I could go back. Amazing, isn't it, Lucas? I was amazed, too.

Alex walked again letting Flowey's words sink in the next round coming quick.

At first, I used my powers for good. I became "friends" with everyone. I solved all their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing… For a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if I gave them this? What would they do if I said this to them? Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are.

Alex nodded quietly understanding that from their repeated fight with Undyne and kept walking.

It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them. "I don't like this," I told myself. "I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens." Ha ha ha… What an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way. At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen. Those pathetic people that want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that's watching right now, aren't they…?

Alex was quiet wondering if Flowey was talking about the strange sensation of being controlled like they felt at the beginning, but that feeling was long gone now. Flowey was soon speaking again when Alex walked a bit.

Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Lucas Alex. I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone. Sets of numbers… Lines of dialogue… I've seen them all. But you… YOU'RE different. I never could predict YOU, Lucas Alex.

Alex walked quietly slowly getting annoyed with Flowey while at the same time slowly feeling like he was getting in their way. It was frustrating hearing that name Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. It didn't make any difference if he corrected himself he still called them Lucas. It was not their name and they weren't going to be called it anymore.

When I saw you in the RUINS, I didn't recognise you. I thought I could frighten you, then steal your SOUL. I failed. And when I tried to load my save file. It didn't work. Lucas Alex… Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!

There it was again, Lucas. Alex was getting really sick of that name, they were getting sick of Flowey. They were starting to see Flowey as a nuisance, he was only slowing them down.

I just have one question for you, Lucas Alex. How did you get back to the RUINS from here...? … wait, I know. She must have taken you when she left. And she decided to give you a proper burial, rather than. Hanging out in the basement forever. … but, why then…? What made you wake up? Did you hear me calling you...?

Alex walked shaking their head since Flowey isn't the reason they are there and Flowey isn't the reason the voice was there. They were getting sick of him…

It doesn't matter now. I'm so tired of this, Lucas Alex. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower. Lucas Alex. There's just one thing left I want to do. Let's finish what we started. Let's free everyone. Then… let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all… This world is still "kill or be killed!"

Alex started smiling big. Yes it was kill or be killed and Alex was getting tired of Flowey rambling on. They wanted him to stop slowing them down.

Then…? Well. I had… Been entertaining a few new ways to use that power. Hee hee hee… … But seeing you here changed my mind. Lucas Alex… I think if you're around. Just living in the surface world doesn't seem so bad.

Alex's eye twitched. They didn't like Flowey's words. Not only did they hear that damn name again, but it was starting to sound like Flowey was wanting to go back on this… again.

We don't even need to leave to get them this time. The king has six of them locked away. I've tried hundreds pf ways to get him to show me them. But he just won't. Lucas Alex… I know he'll do it for YOU.

Alex growled deeply. That name again! Alex shook their head and knew Flowey was trying to go back on this again and it was making Alex even angrier.

Why am I telling you all of this? Lucas Alex, I said it before. Even after all this time… You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity!

Alex smiled big as they knew this was finally getting somewhere good. They knew Flowey would realize they were in too far this time. There was no going back like last time despite there wasn't even supposed to be a last time.

Creatures like us… Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way. So that's… So… that's… why...

Alex smiled big their expression becoming twisted and demented while they looked at Flowey tilting their head to the side with their distorted and crazy smile. They slowly walked closer to Flowey who became more and more distressed.

… … ha… Ha… … what's this… … feeling? Why am I… Shaking? … Hey… Lucas Alex… No hard feelings about back then right? …

Alex continued to have the demented look in their eyes and the twisted big smile on their face head tilted slightly to the side.

H-hey, what are you doing!? B… back off!

Alex laughed a little. They knew it, he was weak. Alex continued walking closer to Flowey their expression not changing only getting creepier as they advanced.

I… I've changed my mind about all of this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Lucas Alex. This place is fine the way it is! … S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor!

Alex started laughing loudly the distorted sound filling the hallway.

M-me! Ha! Sa-says the o-one that's trying to back out o-of this AGAIN! Just like la-last time! Oh wa-wait! There was never supposed to be a last time!

Alex shouted watching Flowey run away and they turned the corner walking into a big corridor finding a save point.

Alex LV 19 225:08

Last Corridor

File saved.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex hums and walked down the corridor quietly having a feeling they knew was waiting at the end of it. Finally getting to three pillars Alex was stopped by the person well monster they knew it was going to be, but they were confused by Sans words.

let's just get to the point.

Alex was confused since they don't remember fighting Sans before, but they were getting a tugging feeling in the pit of their stomach that they pushed aside the battle starting.

it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…

Alex held in a yelp their soul suddenly turning blue as they were slammed down, but they started feeling that tugging feelings again. They realized that feeling was deja vu and they quickly jumped up dodging bones that came up from the floor. Their soul went red and they quickly maneuvered through the tunnel of bones quickly going to the center, then left, then center again, and then down dodging the Gaster Blasters by only a few inches breathing heavy. They huffed hearing Sans finish.

here we go.

They had a feeling if this was really the first time all of this happened they wouldn't have the feeling of deja vu like they had with fighting Toriel and how she said it was impossible for Alex to know something she didn't. Alex also felt like if this was the first time he would've heard Sans say "kids like you… should be burning in hell," but sadly they didn't hear this famous line feeling like they had before though only feeding into that sense of deja vu more now. They soon attacked Sans growling when he dodged.

what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?

Alex knew Sans couldn't afford to just 'stand there and take it' since he only had 1 HP. The first actual attack was pretty easy to dodge as Alex jumped up a bit at the right time soul being blue. They knew Sans would just dodge every time so they just attacked as soon as the bar appeared finding no reason to take their time to get it perfect when Sans would just dodge it.

our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting…

Alex huffs being careful having to jump to the side quickly after the blue bone went by to dodge the next. They did good and only got hit once. They soon attacked again missing of course.

until suddenly, everything ends.

Alex rolled their eyes and jumped up at the right time dodging the attack jumping low then high then low again. They attacked listening to Sans.

heh heh heh… that's your fault, isn't it?

Alex hums since they knew Sans wasn't exactly wrong with that. They jumped on a platform and went to jump on the next screeching loudly in pain when they missed and fell into the bones going across the bottom of the screen. They quickly jump up as fast as they could getting out of the bones before falling back down while a blue one went across the top. Alex breathed heavy pain racking their body since they didn't expect to miss the platform. They didn't want to waste any time and attacked not caring to heal only now realizing the abbreviation KR beside their HP which was purple while it slowly dropped down. Alex assumed it meant Karma which made them smirk despite the pain and listened to Sans.

you can't understand how this feels.

Alex was extra careful this time jumping from platform to platform dodging the bones. They groaned in pain when jumping a bit too high when going to a platform and got hit by the bone above it but quickly jumped over a bone onto safe ground while another went across the top. Alex didn't care about healing as they felt like that wasn't the thing they needed to do so they fought despite being low on HP.

knowing that one day, without any warning… it's all going to be reset.

Alex watched as three sections of platforms appeared and they carefully jumped to the middle one being quick to go back down when the bones on the ground level went by. Grunting a bit they got hit the attack ending soon after. They huffed and kept attacking despite noticing they were at 6 HP something they would usually never let happen, but once again they felt confident that they would stay alive.

look, i gave up trying to go back a long time ago.

Alex huffs and carefully went through the bones that were going up and down while they made sure to land on the platform. They had a couple close calls not bothering with going through the last part simply jumping up off the platform as high as they could. Alex laughed to themself when the attack ended since they basically just skipped the last part of the attack and soon in turn attacked Sans once again not healing despite being at 6 HP.

and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either.

Alex rolled their eyes watching as three moving platforms appeared and Gaster Blasters were appearing. They yelp having jumped up a bit and almost got hit from it but quickly went back down dodging the rest carefully. Alex attacked Sans again.

cause even if we do… we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?

Alex watched Sans eyes go black when he said that his attack being the same as the one before the Gaster Blasters just with a smaller platform. Alex groaned in pain getting hit being surprised they didn't die not even having 1 HP anymore since it was purple. They really didn't want to but knew they needed it and ate a Legendary Sandwich healing. Alex now knew why they didn't want to heal and insisted on fighting since Sans said nothing before attacking. Alex was happy the attack only had them jumping up a little at the right time. They now attacked once more.

to be blunt… it makes it kind of hard to give it my all.

Alex snickered a bit finding what Sans said funny and maneuvered through the next attack jumping and going left when needed. Crying out in annoyance and pain they messed up quite a bit and lost a lot of HP watching it slowly go down to eventually 1 HP. Alex didn't even give it time to go down that far and just attacked.

… or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy…? hell if i know.

Alex was glad that Sans attack was easy since they didn't want to die. They didn't take any chances this time and ate their second Legendary Sandwich healing up and started dodging Sans next attack. It ended up being the platforms with Gaster Blasters so they managed to dodge it easily and attacked.

all i know is… seeing what comes next… i can't afford not to care anymore.

Alex hummed softly and jumped left when he needed to and attacked once more smirking when Sans started sweating.

Ugh… that being said… you, uh, really like swinging that thing around huh? … listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but… somewhere, in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? C'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening… let's forget all this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier.

Sans is sparing you.

Alex was silent their expression going blank while they stared at Sans. They felt a tug at their stomach feeling like what Sans said was true. They felt like a long time ago them and Sans were friends and got along, but they knew better than that. The past was then the present is now and by the way Sans said "well, my job will be a lot easier," obviously meant Sans didn't really have any intention of sparing them. Like they said the past is then and the present is now, and now they were a murderous person so there was no way Sans would actually spare them. Alex took this time and healed looking to the spare button before shaking their head and attacked Sans still sweating being nervous. Alex knew despite Sans "sparing" them he was still on guard though.

welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?

Alex watched Sans smile like always, but it was more of a 'I knew this wouldn't work but whatever' way holding his hands up. Sans eyes go black while he spoke the screen going black and Sans attacking. Alex was careful but got hit a couple times the attacks suddenly changing three to four times before Alex could make their move. They saw a bone moving back and forth over the option box and growled deeply knowing it would hurt them finding him doing that to be completely unfair. They were quick and attacked again.

sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted they would stop all this.

Alex thought that was funny and carefully moved around like with the Undyne fight they didn't move non-stop and dodged the small Gaster Blasters. Alex looked at the option box smiling big when they saw what it said then attacked.

The REAL battle finally begins.

and maybe all they needed was… i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends.

Alex saw that Sans was still sweating and started to dodge his attacks that were changing suddenly. Alex got angered with a certain attack where they would have to go to the bottom platform then maneuver back to the top one fast so they just let themself be hit by that one. They dodged the rest of the attacks and growled deeply when bones were going back and forth over the option buttons. Alex had to go to the ACT option then back to the FIGHT option to dodge a bone and attacked Sans hating how unfair he was being.

but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy.

Alex found that the only thing being ridiculous here was Sans watching his eyes go black while he spoke. They squeaked in surprise when they were slammed against the wall quickly jumping to the side dodging bones. They were glad he was slammed against the walls slowly and the bones weren't very high and dodged them all. Alex went back and forth between ACT and FIGHT attacking Sans.

you'll keep consuming timelines over and over until… well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT.

Alex shrugged Sans words off being slammed to the ground and they quickly jumped up the bones being at the same height they were just slammed around the area at a faster pace. Whining from being thrown around Alex went to the ITEM and quickly went over eating a Snowman Piece healing a bit. They no longer cared about the damn bones that were going by the options and going back and forth over the option box. Being semi-slow they dodged the big Gaster Blasters skillfully and attacked.

and that day's TODAY.

Alex watched and yelped quickly trying to move and dodge the bones that came from both in front and in back of them not doing very well with it being hit a few times. Alex went to the ITEM and went over waiting for the bone to be outside of the box before quickly eating their last Snowman Piece. They were frustrated with that purple and quickly moved up into the upper left corner dodging the Gaster Blasters. The attacks changed suddenly again and they did good to dodge them but froze up a bit when the Gaster Blasters were there again not being fast enough when going to the upper left corner getting hit. Alex coughed up a little blood as they guessed the hits they had been getting were finally starting to affect them. They had to quickly move back and forth to get to the FIGHT option attacking Sans.

cause... y'see… all this fighting is really tiring me out.

Alex found it really amusing since they knew Sans must've been getting exhausted due to his usually lazy nature. Alex was slammed into the wall jumping over the bones that came up being higher than before and cried out when Sans repeatedly slammed them up not letting them have the chance to dodge getting hit twice. That made them really angry since that was very unfair of him and healed themself eating the Face Steak not even daring to question it. They went slow and dodged the big Gaster Blasters then looked at the option box and saw some interesting text.

Sans is starting to look really tired.

Alex took note of that and attacked Sans.

and if you keep pushing me… then i'll be forced to use my special attack.

Alex was careful with dodging but froze up on the Gaster Blasters and ended up getting hit a few times.

Sans is preparing something.

Alex tilted their head being a bit curious and attacked.

yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't wanna see it, now would be a good time to die.

Alex dodged the big Gaster Blasters again and healed wanting to be full on HP for this. They were glad Sans attack was the big Gaster Blasters again and dodged them easily.

Sans is getting ready to use his special attack.

Alex thought that was fine soon attacking again.

well, here goes nothing… are you ready? Survive THIS, and i'll show you my special attack!

Alex growled but stopped when being slammed against the wall the movement of the battle going very fast now. They ended up getting hit a bit from the bones coming at them from the front and back again being slammed to the side. Soon enough they were shot to the right and went very fast the bone tunnel seeming to be blurred which made it hard for them to successfully maneuver through it so they ended up getting very hurt. They dodged the bones again and quickly centered themself being sent through a funnel of bones being slammed against the wall and quickly jumped to the left dodging the bones that came at them. Soon Alex started dodging bones in the pattern they came at them in being shocked and terrified by the last part. Gaster Blasters were quickly surrounding Alex shooting at them and going in a circle making it hard for Alex to maneuver around the small space they had to be in to successfully dodge the attack. Soon enough they accidentally went into the middle and their HP went to 0. Alex's soul shattered and their vision went black.

It cannot end now! Alex! Stay determined… He's a tough one isn't he?

Alex couldn't help but agree with the voice. The next fight with Sans was a huge blur They got so close to defeating Sans they could feel it.

Our fate rests upon you… Alex! Stay determined… something happened… this isn't good…


	20. Chapter 20

Alex was confused by that and went to Sans, but when they were about to start fighting they both felt a huge tug in the world. Alex was silent both them and Sans being wide eyed while Sans watched Alex try to load their save but couldn't. Sans only watched Alex start to panic from this not doing anything.

What's going on! W-why can't I load my save!

Sans noticed the change in Alex's voice stepping back when Alex's body started to glitch out.

ki-kid? uh hey, you ok?

Sans asked watching Alex glitch more their eyes glitching between brown and red making Sans take another step back. Alex was panicking not understanding what was happening and started to become scared crying out.

hey, i think… i think you'll find that another human fell… this isn't good…

Sans watched Alex fall to their knees shaking being scared because they couldn't go back if they wanted to. Sans smirked a bit when he realized it.

heh, guess you finally broke once you realized you couldn't go back now. maybe you shouldn't have done this in the first place, kid.

Alex growled and cried out yelling at Sans glitching more.

Shu-shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't care! It doesn't matter! JUST SHUT UP!

Sans went silent after this outburst just watching as Alex glitched further being hunched over on the floor holding themself and cried loudly. He now just realized how long Alex must have been holding this in and how much they probably wanted to stop but just couldn't Sans sighs a bit turning his head away knowing Alex isn't a threat with how he was now.


	21. Chapter 21

Transitioning

A human fell onto the patch of golden flowers groaning and carefully got up looking around. They walked quietly through the doorway being stopped by a flower taking a step back out of caution.

Please help… everyone is dead and they won't stop. Please stop Lucas Alex!

The human frowns hearing this from the flower before speaking.

You're talking about my friend, Alex. Who is Lucas? And what do you mean by everyone is dead…?

The human says softly looking down at the flower being concerned.

They killed everyone! Alex killed them all! I tried to get them to stop and go back, but they wouldn't! If I didn't run off when I did I would've been dead too!

The flower cried out tears rolling down it's cheeks as this was most definitely Flowey. The human couldn't believe the words they heard from the flower and rushed past him.

The name's Frisk by the way.

They said quickly running through the doorway without another word. Running through the halls and past the completed puzzles Frisk did not care to even look at the save points. Their body shook when they started seeing piles of monster dust everywhere slowly making their way to Toriel's home.

N-no Alex didn't do this, they couldn't have…

Frisk ran into the house and ran down the stairs quickly getting to the door their body shaking even more upon seeing a big pile of dust in front of the door. Silently they walked around it shaking even more and went through the doors. They slowly walked through Snowdin soon finding more piles of dust. The more piles Frisk saw the more they slowly had to face the fact that Alex did such a horrible thing. Frisk quietly walked all the way through town not taking the shortcut finding Monster Kid who looked to Frisk sadly.

No… Undyne, Undyne's really dead… everyone is dead.

He said quietly Frisk frowning not knowing what to say to the poor kid and continued walking. Staying silent they walked up to a pile of dust in the middle of the ground right before the entrance to Wetland. Frisk saw something red within the pile and leaned down carefully grabbing the red thing and pulled out a scarf tearing up. They felt awful seeing this knowing that someone had cared deeply for this monster before wondering if the other is even still alive too. Quietly holding the scarf Frisk gently dusted it off before speaking.

Why Alex? Why did you do something like this. It isn't like you at all…

Frisk was quiet holding the scarf soon hearing a voice.

It's Lucas's fault… it's my fault… it's our fault, I'm sorry…

Frisk listened before gently wrapping the scarf around their neck and started walking again.

Don't blame yourself whoever you are, please.

But it is! It's my fault, it's our fault for what happened years ago… Lucas wasn't a genocidal person until, the accident.

Frisk was in Wetland stopping in their tracks when they heard the voice.

What do you mean by 'the accident'?

They asked before continuing to walk through the place listening to the voice as it spoke.

It was, my idea… I poisoned myself and gave my soul to a monster expecting him to not wuss out and complete what I wanted to do, but… we both ended up perishing.

Frisk hummed nodding in understanding finding a cave and walked through letting the voice continue.

I should've thought about them, about Lucas. I didn't even realize I completely forgot them… They were torn apart by me and Asriel's death. Lucas was doing fine I thought… I was completely wrong.

Frisk nods finding themself in Hotland and started walking and saw the lab. They walked up and went into the elevator listening while they waited.

Lucas was slowly losing themself to anger and last thing I knew they finally broke and went through the barrier despite Toriel and Asgore pleading with them not to. They didn't look back at the two when they left and…

The elevator stopped and Frisk walked out walking on a purple carpet being blown to the next area by the hot air.

And what?

Frisk asked soon walking into a small purple building looking down and stepping around a small flower that laid on a pile of dust.

And the next thing Toriel and Asgore knew Lucas fell again… though this time it was more of a final fall. Toriel found Lucas and was traumatized to see them laid on the patch of golden flowers not moving and blood soaking the petals of the flowers below them. Lucas was dead, and Toriel didn't want to believe it carefully picking them up and brought them to Asgore.

Frisk was a little surprised by this but stayed quiet for the voice walking into a hotel and went through a door. They took an elevator going straight to Mettaton's fight room. Walking in the voice continued.

Toriel and Asgore were very upset to have lost Lucas too, but that was short-lived once they found out what had happened when Lucas went to the surface.

Frisk walked through the room and started walking down the long hallway pulling the scarf up a bit.

What happened?

Frisk asks going into the elevator.

Lucas killed a lot of people…

Frisk went silent putting their head down just as the elevator stopped and opened. They walked out and walked through the hall finding New Home. They stared at the save point in silence the voice speaking again.

They couldn't believe what they had heard. They didn't want to believe Lucas had done something like that, but sure enough it was true. After going back to the surface Lucas's rage got the better of them and they killed other humans. They however were much quicker and almost immediately killed Lucas out of fear since they gained LV very fast from killing other humans.

Frisk nods and looked at the save point but only to see what was there.

Alex LV 19 225:08

Last Corridor

File saved.

Frisk was silent and walked into the house quietly walking down the stairs.

They threw Lucas back down the mountain after they died. Toriel and Asgore couldn't help it and gave Lucas a proper burial next to me in the ruins under the patch of golden flowers you fell on. The good news is your friend Alex can't save anymore so they won't continue.

Frisk nods and walked through the long grey hallway seeing Flowey disappear at the end next to an entrance. Frisk turned to the entrance hearing the voice say one more thing before going in.

I'm sorry, Frisk.

It's alright, Chara…


	22. Chapter 22

Frisk responded and walked through the entrance finding themself in a corridor being quiet they heard faint sobs. Turning they pulled the scarf up covering their mouth and put their head down a bit looking to the floor and started walking down the corridor. Frisk was silent soon stopping in front of two others. Lifting their head a bit Frisk recognized the hunched over figure. Frisk walked closer to the two Sans looking at them and saw Papyrus's scarf around their neck and looked away quietly. The hunched over person was Alex who had finally calmed down a bit his body still glitching though. Frisk walked over to Alex and grabbed his upper arm quietly pulling the other to his feet and turned him to face Frisk. Alex looked at Frisk tears rolling down his cheeks while Frisk looked into his eyes with a saddened expression.

Alex why did you do this?

They asked softly Alex quietly sobbing once more when Frisk let his arm go. Alex fell to his knees crying into his hands Frisk only staring down at him with disappointment in their eyes. After a few moments Frisk looked up and over at Sans quietly walking around Alex while taking off Papyrus's scarf. Sans took a slight step back when Frisk got close but stopped and let Frisk put the scarf around Sans neck.

I'm sorry my friend killed your brother, Sans.

Frisk says softly Sans just quietly looking at them before looking away.

it's alright kid… i'm just glad that you came cause it stopped Alex in his tracks.

Sans says while Frisk nodded in understanding being quiet for a few moments. Right as Frisk went to turn around and face Alex their ankle was grabbed and they were caught off guard being pulled away from Sans. Sans jumped a bit when he saw Frisk getting yanked away from him and looked behind them his eyes widening.

kid, i think you might want to get free…

He says his voice sounding nervous while Frisk was confused being dragged by something. They dug their nails into the tiles of the floor getting a bit of friction crouching with their free foot and swing their grabbed leg successfully getting free their eyes widening when they saw what was behind them. Alex was standing there his eyes blood red while he smiled big a black liquid oozing from his mouth.

A-Alex!

Frisk cried out and went to run to their friend and snap them out of it, but was stopped by Chara's voice.

Frisk that's not Alex anymore because I know those red eyes all too well. Lucas is out, Frisk, be careful.

Frisk frowns taking a step back from their friend the same black liquid that oozed from his mouth starting to pool out around his feet. Frisk quickly stepped back when the black substance was spreading across the floor fast Sans being quick to back away to a safe distance knowing he shouldn't interfere.

Frisk… help me...

Hey there, Chara, it's been a long time. You remember me right? You know the one you FORGOT about!

Frisk frowns sensing Chara felt uneasy about this while they listened to Alex, well Lucas's demonic sounding voice. Frisk was too focused on Lucas that they almost didn't notice the black substance getting closer to their feet. Making a panicked sound they jumped back eyes widening when they saw Lucas's expression turn into a twisted smile and they knew they made a fatal mistake. Landing on their feet Frisk cried out feeling something latch onto their legs spiraling up their body seeing the black substance being the one doing it.

Wow, Chara, I didn't even have to try!

Lucas says laughing loudly Frisk watching his body glitch seeing the pained expression of Alex.

I'm sorry, Frisk…

The voice was quiet and pained and Frisk watched Lucas glitch again back to his demented self. Frisk mentally forgave Alex knowing he wasn't in control and gasped their eyes wide with tears slowly filling them pain going through their body when they felt needle like things poke into their body. Painful was one way to describe what they felt, but agonizing was a much better word for it currently. Lucas laughed the sound being distorted while Frisk's soul appeared the black substance slowly surrounding it soon consuming it. Frisk screamed in pain their soul slowly going to black. Lucas smirked watching Frisk who had a blank shocked expression blood running down their chin as black spikes were through their chest and stomach. The spikes slowly pulled out of Frisk blood covering them while Frisk's body slowly fell hitting the ground and landing on the puddle of the black substance their blood slowly pooling into the black liquid their soul floating in the air completely black now. Frisk laid lifelessly on the floor Lucas laughing loudly from this.Chara! What's the matter? I thought you'd have more fight in you than that~

Lucas says staring at Frisk's body tilting his head quietly. He hummed lightly and started walking towards Frisk's body giggling a bit. He reached down and gripped the front of Frisk's shirt lifting the other up staring into their eyes.

Oh, Chara, you seem so shocked!

Lucas says smiling big and laughing loudly tossing Frisk's body out of the black substance and in front of Sans who was by now terrified. Lucas hums and started walking towards Sans his smile never fading or faltering. Stopping in front of the skeleton Sans took a nervous step back while Lucas smiled tilting his head.

What's the matter Sans? You seem pretty 'rattled'. Don't you agree?

Lucas asks laughing while Sans breathed heavy stepping back more falling on his butt. Lucas stepped forward and reached out grabbing Sans shirt yanking him up. Sans started panicking and grabbed Lucas's hand being scared while Lucas simply tossed the skeleton aside peering behind himself watching Frisk's soul struggling in the blackness. Sans stared at Lucas looking to Frisk's soul then to Frisk's body and back to Lucas. He knew he shouldn't interfere with this and just watched Lucas turning and walked towards Frisk's soul reaching his hand out.

Oh, Chara? Are you really trying to escape your fate?

Lucas says with a smirk grabbing Frisk's soul and held it in his hand.

It's kinda sad that humans can't absorb other human souls Chara. It makes it such a waste.

Lucas says softly looking down at the soul before quickly jumping to the side letting Frisk's soul go and peered behind himself with a glare while Frisk's body went to attack him.

Oh? So you finally decided to get up Chara?

Lucas says smirking and turned to Frisk's body watching the wounds slowly close. Frisk was unconscious so Chara decided to take their body over needing this to stop. Chara saw the Heart Locket and frowned quietly before another Heart Locket appeared around their neck.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucas, please stop…

Chara says making Lucas laugh a knife appearing in Chara's hand.

Why Chara? Can't you see, I'm helping you.

Lucas says smiling Frisk's soul breaking free and returned to their body. Chara watched Lucas closely while slowly moving closer to him gripping the knife.

Lucas please I don't want to do this to you just stop and let it go, please… for me?

Chara says not wanting to fight their friend also not want got hurt Frisk's friend or Frisk. Lucas only laughed more and lunged at Chara a fight starting and Chara quickly dodged.

Lucas will not listen to reason… how can you fight your own friend?

Chara frowns and used ACT clicking talk.

You try to talk to Lucas hoping he would talk back.

Do you really think that will work Chara? Hahaha I'm not talking anymore.

Lucas says and went to attack Chara who carefully dodged it. They sigh and tried its again hoping Lucas would talk.

You tried again, but Lucas refused to speak seeming angry you tried to talk to him again.

Enough! Chara just fight already!

Lucas shouts in anger lunging for Chara again. Chara dodged shaking their head to Lucas's words and tried the console option.

You try to console Lucas and told him everything would be okay if he stopped.

No, everything won't be 'okay' if I stop Chara.

Lucas attacked Chara who dodged trying once more to console Lucas.

You try it again, but Lucas only got angry making his ATK increase.

Enough trying to console me Chara just fight damnit!

Lucas shouts attacking Chara. Chara was nervous seeing Lucas's ATK had increased groaning lightly in pain when they ended up getting hit. They were careful since they were at Lv 1 so they only had 20 HP and didn't need to be dying anytime soon being at 15 HP now which wasn't too bad. For some reason Chara tried to hug Lucas.

You give Lucas a hug, but he shoves you away. Lucas was confused making his attack less accurate.

Why are you trying to hug me Chara?

Lucas asks a bit confused his attack having faltered making it much easier to dodge. Chara decided to hug him again.

You try to hug Lucas again being shoved away once more which Lucas seemed frustrated now.

Enough Chara! You're just pitying me and I hate it!

Lucas shouted attacking but missed Chara sighing in annoyance from this. Chara tried to convince Lucas to stop and let this go.

You tried to convince Lucas to stop fighting and to let go of his anger.

Why Chara? Why do you want me to stop? I'm just trying to finish what YOU started…

Lucas says looking away quietly making Chara tilt their head. They decided not to push it though and tried something else after dodging. Looking at the options they decided to plead with Lucas.

You plead Lucas to stop fighting and to go back to how he was before.

You really think pleading will make me go back to how I was? What do you think this is Chara?

Lucas asks growling and attacked Chara who ended up getting hit. Chara grunts being brought down to 10 HP and pleaded again.

You pleaded once more, but it wasn't getting through to Lucas.

Just stop it already Chara. I'm too far gone nothing will change that. I'm too determined to finish what you couldn't.

Lucas says making Chara think about determination. They dodged Lucas's attacked and used their determination since it was literally an option.

You use your determination which made your ATK,DEF, and SPEED increase Lucas laughing a bit.

You know you can't rely on your 'determination' forever Chara. It will die out eventually…

Lucas says as Chara dodged being faster and tried it again out of curiosity.

You tried to use your determination again, but nothing happened. Your SPEED dropped back to normal while your ATK and DEF stayed raised though and Lucas seemed amused.

See I told you Chara it doesn't work forever.

Chara sighs a bit and dodged Lucas's attack, but they got hit being brought down to 7 HP guessing their DEF really did stay increased. Chara sighs since they were out of options and knew they couldn't flee the fight so they were going to try to spare Lucas, but that wasn't going to happen. Lucas smirked when he saw Chara going for the MERCY option and stopped them by jumping in front of them. Chara jumped back wide eyed looking at Lucas.

If you think sparing me will work Chara you're very wrong~

Lucas says with a giggle and hit Chara bringing them to 5 HP. Chara coughed up a bit of blood growling a bit.

Lucas please stop I don't want to fight you!

They cried out making Lucas laugh.

Well that's the only way something will happen Chara~

He says smirking and attacked Chara dodging it. Chara frowns really not wanting to fight Lucas, but they finally realized it was the only way. They put their head down quietly staring at the floor hand hovering over the FIGHT option and teared up a bit when they clicked it. Chara faltered and missed making Lucas laugh.

Chara what even is this? You need to let go some, loosen up a bit why don't you. It's no fun when you can't even hit me~

Lucas says taunting the other which made Chara upset. They dodged Lucas's attack and clicked FIGHT again this time managing a successful strike which made Lucas laugh. Chara was wide eyes and quickly dodged Lucas's attack breathing heavy.

Good good… keep it up, Chara~

He says with a little giggle making Chara uncomfortable. Chara attacked again, but Lucas dodged and attacked back Chara thankfully dodging.

Oops you missed me that time Chara. Better try again~

Lucas says smiling big which sent a chill down Chara's spine. Chara quietly looked down fighting again which Lucas coughed up blood it being a critical hit. Lucas laughs out smiling widely missing his attack.

Ooohh~ Good job Chara that one really hurt~

He said and continued to giggle which made him not notice when Chara attacked and got hit once more. Chara knew they couldn't play fair and had to take every chance they got with this since they were at 5 HP. Lucas hummed and attacked Chara missing though.

You're getting better at dodging Chara~

Lucas says smiling and dodged the others attack missing Chara with his own. The battle was tedious which was making Chara frustrated, but they kept a cool head noticing Lucas's HP was low and bit their lip.

What's the matter Chara? You seem nervous~

Lucas says giggling away and smiling big attacking Chara and managed to hit them. Chara coughed up quite a bit of blood falling to their knees only having 1 HP left.

Oh would you look at that Chara. Only 1 HP left.

Lucas says with a big smirk not even realizing Chara attacked crying out when they did. Lucas went wide eyed and stumbled back hitting the floor while blood started pooling out of a big gash in his chest. Lucas was silent touching his chest and looked at the blood on his hand in shock before smiling in a crazy and demented way realizing he only had 1 HP now too. Lucas got up laughing loudly and gripped his knife stumbling towards Chara the black substance slowly oozing out of his eyes and mouth.

Chara, Chara, Chara…

Lucas says making his way to the other who slumped forward in silence.

I thought you were better than that. You're supposed to kill the other, not leave them with 1 HP~

He says raising his knife into the air to plunge it into Chara faltering when he saw Chara's body shaking. He was confused and listened quietly his expression changing to confusion and curiosity. Chara held themselves shaking as they had started to cry not being able to do this anymore.

I can't take it anymore! I can't take it Lucas just end me already! Just know when you do you'll be doing more than just killing me, you'll be killing an innocent human while ruining Alex's life!

Lucas was silent now listening to Chara. He lowered his arm quietly while Chara slowly looked up at Lucas and sniffled a bit.

Chara…

Lucas was quiet staring down at Chara before he started to glitch dropping the knife and held his head. He started stumbling back and fell on his butt glitching more not understanding why Chara gave up like that. Chara watched Lucas and looked at the knife slowly grabbing it. They stood and started walking towards Lucas slowly raising it while Sans watched frowning and saw Frisk's body glitching a bit. He gasps and started running over Chara continuing to get closer to Lucas.

kid no stop!

Sans shouts and made Chara's soul blue slamming them to the side their body glitching completely. Sans watched Chara leave Frisk who fell to the ground and he realized he made a bit of a mistake by slamming Frisk into a pillar. He sighs looking at Frisk and looked to Alex watching Lucas leave him Alex soon crying in pain. Sans went to Frisk first and healed them a bit Frisk groaning in pain.

take it easy kid.

Sans says Frisk holding their head and sat down carefully. Frisk took the healing item Sans gave them and quietly ate it feeling better afterwards.

Thank you Sans.

Frisk says looking over at Alex quietly and got up running to their friend.

Alex!

Frisk cries out helping Alex sit up and helped him eat a healing item so he had more health. Alex was quiet and looked at Frisk crying soon.

I'm sorry Frisk I really am I'm so sorry I started genocide.

Alex cries out hugging Frisk and shook a bit his friend gently rocking him.

It's alright Alex I'm not angry with you.

They say softly as Alex nods a bit slowly calming down.

I can't reset Frisk you're way more determined than me I can't undo what I did Frisk!

He cries out as Frisk hushed him quietly.

It's alright Alex I'm sure I can reset everything for you and then we can get through this together.

They say softly as Sans chuckles a bit.

heh, yeah i don't think so kiddos. i don't feel like dealing with any humans anymore and would like you to leave immediately after resetting so i'll personally escort you two to the barrier.

Sans says walking over with Alex and Frisk nodding in understanding.

Thank you, I'm really sorry, Sans.

Alex says feeling really bad which made Sans sigh.

it's alright kid, just hurry up and reset i want my brother back…

Sans says looking at Alex and Frisk his eyes going black which made Alex and Frisk shiver in fear nodding rapidly. Frisk looks at Alex and closed their eyes concentrating and soon everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Transitioning

When they opened their eyes Alex and Frisk were back on the flower bed where they both fell.

(You both feel like everything was back to how it was when Alex fell.)

Frisk and Alex sigh in relief looking up to see Sans appear.

Guess you're keeping your word then.

Alex said simply Sans nodding a bit and grabbed the two teleporting to a mirror like glass the twilight of nighttime shining through.

(You both feel happy to be able to go home so soon.)

Sans smiles watching Alex and Frisk before speaking.

heh, well you two better get out of here.

He says with a smile watching Alex and Frisk happily run through the barrier and back up the mountain looking over the forest below them under the shining moon. They both looked back smiling at Sans and watched smile back waving before he teleported away being happy for them. Alex and Frisk held hands while they ran off being glad to go home and put all of that behind them and be the first two that escaped the supposed 'cursed' Mt. Ebott with a story they both agreed on keeping to each other.


End file.
